Through Deceiving Eyes
by TwilightSpaceWarrior
Summary: They say all is fair in love and war, but is it? Because discovering the truth is hard, accepting it is harder and embracing it seems impossible.
1. Chapter 1: big heads high horses

_Edit: I'm just going to edit the earlier and possibly later chapters. My writing style has changed over the year and I want to keep it consistent. It's subject to a few minor storyline changes and etc. I'm going to call this an AU due to the amount of non canonical things. Thank you to anyone who's read this start to finish. And I apologise for my snail pace updates.- TwilightSpaceWarrior._

My first chapter! Since this is my first fanfiction i'd love to hear your comments and reviews!

Warnings: I don't write any Lemons or anything but I do warn for language throughout this fanfic. Not so much in this chapter but probably more so in others

Also the characters are a bit ooc, but that's what makes it interesting!

Read on and tell me your thoughts!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _If I really wanted to, I could skip the tedious welcoming feast they're having for the newcomers, but sadly, there is no other way, it's compulsary. I don't really want to meet them or have them here, my room is now to be shared. The slots in the training room would be scarce and my generally private low key lifestyle would be violently disrupted. I have few friends and that doesn't bother me so i don't really need anymore. I lug myself off of my bed and begin on getting ready for the dreary event._

Samus Aran made her way down the hallway to accompany her hylian friend. Much to her expectations he was rather giddy about the get up. Link was very human looking with tan skin and ash blonde hair that was always rather messy, he had striking cobalt eyes that intensified his face in comparison to his other features which were considerably less intense. Though the one thing that signified he was not of human race were his long elf like ears which gave him a sense of superior hearing, A trait that undoubtedly aided him in combat.

"Hey samus", he said with a warm smile gesturing their departure, "Excited about tonight?, I know that I can't wait to meet everbody."

Not wanting to ruin his hapiness I nod a sincere "hm" Link is a very different person to me in comparison of social interaction, while he seems to love it, I most often loathe it. The tall doors were coming into view and with a large sigh I pushed on them to reveal what was in the room.

People sat at tables and some where gathered by the food table, others standing scattered around the large room conversing and laughing. There were over fifty people in the banquet hall for sure, only twelve were living in the manor until that day.

In one corner a group of villains consisting of Bowser, Ganondorf, King Dedede and Wario sat staring down their rivals intensely.

People stopped and stared at one another to simply walk away. However a voice in the called Link's name.

 _I couldn't come to terms with what I was seeing right before me, a familiar person advancing at a steady pace, the princess of Hyrule._

"Princess Zelda!?"

The girl smiled at link and nodded,

The princess smiled at Link, he felt as though he were in some kind of comatose trance.

"How pleasant to meet you here your majesty." she blushed profusely at his eagerness to see her.

 _I bowed before her in respect. Samus obviously rather amused trying not to laugh at my failed attempts, I quickly shoot her an angry glare before returning my attention to my country's monarch._

"As to you hero" she paused before continuing,

"So this is where you've run off to" she chuckled slightly.

Zelda turned her head and mentally scolded herself for not realising that Link was not alone.

"Oh my i'm very sorry for not speaking sooner, hello nice to meet you, I am Zelda" she reached out her hand as a gesture for Samus to accept, which she didn't hesitate to much to her liking.

"Samus..., Samus Aran, nice to meet your aquaintance Zelda" she said returning the monarch's kind smile much to Link's surprise.

While Samus distracted her, Link took a moment to admire her.

 _She's even more beautiful than I last remember._

Zelda was a brunette with dark, long tidy hair, her features refined and elegant, icy blue eyes complementing her flawless porcelain skin. Much like Link her ears outstreched past her head in an elfish manner. She looked gentle and kind, and unlike link there was much contrast in colour to her features.

Though he respected her beauty it was not that which had Link wanting her, it was her kind heart and kindred soul, the way her good hearted nature would change the atmosphere in a room in her presence. Link hadn't followed the guidance of his dearest friend the Twilight Princess, telling Zelda his true affections.

 _I'm beyond happy of his presence, my most trusted comrade and skilled fighter here to fight at my side once more, the way he still calls me 'princess' or 'your majesty' made my heart melt. However I need to set straight that this isn't hyrule and here he can be himself around me without the painful formality of my royalty._

"Oh and Link, you need not call me by my royal title, this is not Hyrule, here I am on level ground with you for authority." Zelda stated before turning to Link who gave her a nod of understanding and smiled brightly.

 _They probably have a lot to talk about._ Samus thought to herself,

 _Let me see if I can find another friend._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Not much is going on, it's a bit of a waste. I've met few people and it's safe to say I haven't made any friends, which I don't need anyways. My eyes are roaming aimlessly around the room trying to find something to do until I see someone farmiliar. Isn't that Samus Aran, the bounty hunter?' I couldn't help but notice her alone._

A figure approached him "Hey, i'm Fox, you must be a newcomer eh" the humanoid fox said reaching out a hand for him to shake. The fox was on it's two hind legs walking and talking as a person would, he had fingers and wore clothing (thank god). He shook it not wanting to be rude.

"Ike", he replied back.

The two entered a conversation about the super smash brothers manor and how it was.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _I can't help but notice a woman standing alone sipping at her drink, being the person I am I decide to make her not so lonely._

"Hi, Im Peach. I'm new here, how about you?"

Samus looked at Peach not failing to notice her royalty, girliness and strange love of the colour pink, her voice was upbeat but kind of squeaky.

"No, I'm a veteran smasher, the name is Samus.

"Cool, well would you mind indulging me in this place's happenings. I'm completely naive." Her voice still warm and friendly as before.

"Well, in honesty, despite twelve of us, the rest here are newcomers. So you aren't alone in being naive."

Samus paused a few seconds.

"Though we keep to ourselves, we have brawls weekly post tournament,which is about a month away, we have training facilities to prepare ourselves for these occasions."

Peach looked perplexed, "what are these brawls like?"

Samus looked around.

"It really depends. No two are the same, so don't rely on strategies from other brawls to win."

"I'll take note of that." She beamed. Eager to hear more.

"You earn a yearly salary of around $100,000 a year, depending on how you placed it can be higher or lower. And as for free time, we don't usually take to the city below, but it is an option if you wish to go, weekends only, might I add."

Peach's eyes widened. "You can go shopping?!"

Samus clenched her teeth. "Yes, I guess if you wanted to, you could."

"Oops, sorry for diverting the topic. Um, any warning, you know, 'no go's and so forth." She apologised, flustered.

Samus continued on, detached and calm as usual.

"Try not to fight with anyone and watch out for Captain Falcon. And, for further times Christmas is HUGE here. Any further questions?"

"Not too many, but a few" she said sheepishly.

 _I'm unsure why I am talking to her so much, but it's nice, knowing I now have other girls to hang around with, I felt most comfortable around guys but nonetheless I missed having a female friend, peope I could offer a kinder side to without the accusation that I'm making romantic advancements. Which is a major peeve._

"Well, you have questions, ask up."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Talking to Ike was like talking to a male Samus, I can't wait to see them meet so I decided I would now introduce the similar pair. Their only major difference being their physical appearance._

Ike was tall and had a muscular build,

Average skin tone and messy dark blue hair. He looked a more masculine than the other guys around his age being probably a year or two older than most. His eyes were ocean blue and his face was often nuetral in expression.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I notice Fox approaching almost immediately and wasting no time, turn to face him.

"Sup Fox Samus, said giving him a simple nod, this is Peach, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Fox." Peach said curtseying. "As to you Peach" he said giving a nod before returning his attention to Samus.

"Samus there is someone I want you to meet"

"Ok, well... Sure?" She said with a hint of disinterest.

Fox walked her over to the table where there sat a man with blue hair, upon Fox clearing his throat, the man turned around, the two seeing eye to eye.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The person Fox wanted him to meet was none other than Samus Aran,

She had blonde hair tied into a ponytail with loose chunks of her bangs draping down her forhead.

Her eyes were a cool blue and she was quite tall for a woman.

 _we stare for a few seconds before I finally introduce myself,_

"Ike Gawain leader of the Greil Mercenaries."

She gave him a somewhat evil smile

"Introducing ourselves with high and mighty titles are we? She said smugly with mock snobiness.

"Samus Aran, bounty hunter and renowned space warrior" she said in a smart alec mannerism.

Fox and Peach began to back away cautiously.

"Well hopefully next time I see you, you'll be off that high horse of yours." she said eyes burning in discontent.

Samus hated fancy titles. Fox should have warned Ike. But it was too late now.

 _What an absolute bitch._

Fox was praying in his head that Ike wouldn't retaliate, but much to his chagrin the mercenary did.

"You think I'm on a high horse? Well yours must be a dragon, because it's sky high." he retorted snarkily.

She glared at Ike in pure hatred and huffed before making her way to the doors in which she had come in, plotting world war three against Ike.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Author's notes: well Samus and Ike didn't go down as expected! Fox kinda failed there at playing matchmaker! I'll introduce the other characters next chapter! And WW3 is samus language for: I am going to make your life hell!**

 **Next chapter will be up shortly!**


	2. Chapter 2: WW3 Begins

Back with a new chapter! But before I start, be warned. This chapter does have language, and most likely nearly all of them will, however i'll try to keep it on the lesser side.

Also; I don't use a lot of the character's real backstories, I keep it close but they're a bit different to fit the storyline.

Thankyou for your reveiws!

And now we meet the rest of our favourites!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Peach and Fox looked at eachother in awe, never had Samus been talked back to, and never had anyone gotten the last laugh instead of her.

"I think I made a BIG mistake introducing them" Fox said with a pained expression. "Yeahhh, you don't say" Peach agreed in worried sarcasm.

However, Ike sat at the table with a smug look on his face, looking pleased with his victory, but that's not what he felt. He was hoping that he wouldn't get on her bad side. The glare she gave him scared him undeniably, he could've sworn she was trying to burn holes through his eyes. He wasn't going to let anyone know that of course.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey Prin- I mean... Zelda, have you seen Samus around?" Link said with worry evident in his voice.  
"Now that you mention it, I haven't" Zelda said, figuring that this was worrying.

"Im gonna ask Fox, you should come"  
"Sounds like a good idea" the Hylian princess said giving an understanding nod.

The two walked over to see Fox talking with a golden haired girl.  
"Hey Fox, you seen Samus? I can't seem to find her"  
Fox gave Peach a nervous look before replying.  
"Uhhh, about that, She left... But I wouldn't try and find her if I was you, unless of course you want to get shot."  
Link sighed, he knew better than to ask what happened, but he did anyway.  
"So what happened?"  
"She lost and argument and in truth, quite a bit of her pride." Fox said looking at the large brown doors she exited from several minutes before.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hi, I'm Zelda" she introduced, extending a gloved hand to the girl in front of her. "Peach, lovely to meet you" she replied smiling at Zelda. "So which room are you in, I don't really know who's in mine." Zelda said a little sheepishly.  
"Room 5, how about you"  
"How exciting! It seems as though we'll be sharing" Zelda said happily with a kind smile.  
"How exciting indeed" peach said followed by a lighthearted giggle.  
Both of the girls chuckled a small bit before walking around the room still in a conversation leaving Link and Fox to express their worries.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _I sit in my room looking around at the unfamiliar setting. It's not what I'm used to, but it will do. The gathering was overwhelming, a room filled with people and creatures of unknown species. I tense a small bit at hearing the doorknob turn. It opens revealing a young woman of around my age._

"Shouldn't you be at the banquet hall?" The young woman stated. Matter of factly.  
"They're not really my thing" she admitted.  
"Neither" the unknown girl agreed.

"I'm Rosalina by the way"  
"Samus. so this is your room, huh?"  
"I guess it is" Rosalina said sighing heavily before asking a question,  
"Are you new around here?"  
"No, I'm a veteran"  
"There's a lot of people here, so I'm guessing that there's going to be a lot of introductions to do"  
"You said it" Samus sighed before plunking onto her bed.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next day passed rather quickly, Samus discovering her other two roommates to be Peach and Zelda. They knew not to ask of her retreat in fear of provoking her.

Link was rather happy with his roommates, Three young swordsman; Marth, Roy, and Ike whom he met the previous night.

Samus walked upstairs from training to see her roommates with Link, two swordsman and much to her dismay Ike...

"Well if it isn't Mr conceited" Samus said staring with mock excitement.  
"Fancy seeing you here, Dragon Lady." Ike retorted.

I seriously don't think I could hate anyone more than him. I sit down at the table next to Link. I know all to well he scarred my pride, but I'm not letting him have the last laugh, I promise myself that.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A red-head swordsman approached Peach to offer his greetings, which were all too far from normal.

"Hi Pinky, don't think we've met". He said teasingly.  
"Hmm, seems we have not fire boy" she replied, deciding to play along with his namecalling.  
He knew all to well that his nick name would be something along the lines of that.

His hair was a rich fiery red, spiky and messy contrasting his bright blue eyes. He wasn't too tall either only just smaller than Zelda but taller than Peach. His skin was fair and he had an immature glint in his eyes.

"So what makes you say Fire Boy, Pinky?"  
"It's that that you're _so_ hot" she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes for emphasis.

"Marry me darling" he said, his tone a mock aristocratic one, smiling devilishly.  
"What a ravishing offer but i must decline" she said, sounding fakely disheartened.

He couldn't help but notice her amusement in their discussion, the rest just replied by bumping him on the head or rolling their eyes at his childish behaviour and telling him to be serious.

Her sky blue eyes twinkled mischievously.

Her hair was a golden blonde sitting on top was a small gold crown, she was fair skinned and small in staure. Dressed in a knee length pink dress And matching heels.

Roy had to notice that she was rather gifted in the looks department, but not that it mattered.

"By the way you seem to have something on that beautiful head of yours" he said evilly.  
"Hmm and what might that be?"  
"Your face" he said matter-of-factly "Well you have something in that sweet mind of yours" she cooed over-dramatically.  
"What could it _possibly_ be?" He queried, falsely perplexed.  
"Just an extraordinarily big ego" she said snarkily before walking over to Zelda.

Roy just laughed at this and headed to the kitchen for breakfast rather content that he had someone he could torment.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Here I am again, arguing with Samus, but this one is different, it's vicious and insulting, anger obvious in every statement._

"Please you hypocrite it's not like you aren't being a total ass" Samus growled rudely.  
"Well at least I have morals." Ike shot back angrily.

And with that Samus splashed Link's glass of water in Ike's face, drenching his shirt.

"What a surprise, the witch didn't melt!" She spat like her words were venom.

Link leaned back in his chair between the two trying not to get in the crossfire, it was hard seeing his friends fight so intensely.

Ike bumped the table sending Samus' orange Juice flying onto her clothes.  
"Well isn't that _bittersweet_!" He spat back with the same venom in his tone.

Ike's eyes widened and his face contorted in pain as her foot collided with his shin under the long oak table.

"Oops, sorry" she apologised sarcastically before getting up and leaving the room.

"I'm taking that you two have taken a strong disliking to one another" Link sighed.  
"Seems we have" Ike grunted crossly, given that Samus had gotten the better of him.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _I notice her looking at me from across the table from the corner of my eye, the pretty girl from last night I saw sneak out within the first ten minutes. she stands up, making her way over to me._

"Hi, mind if i join you?" She asks, her voice melodic.  
"Sure." He smiled sweetly and patted the chair next to him.

"I'm Rosalina, and you are?"  
"Marth", he said bowing his head.  
"It's lovely to meet you, Marth."  
She paused to look over at Ike.  
"Say, I must ask, do you know what is going on between Ike and Samus?"

Marth sighed, "I wish I did, It's sad to see two peope like them lose their minds for no apparent reason."  
"Maybe they'll sort it out." Rosalina said smiling and put her hand on his arm comfortingly.

His hair was a deep, dark ocean blue and he had azure eyes. His features were more refined than his fellow swordsman.

Rosalina smirked to herself while Marth was preoccupied with Ike.

 _He's perfect._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _I'm triumphant, but still got doused with orange juice._

Samus was eager to get to the sink to clean herself up, as she was a sticky mess.

"Umm, hey haven't seen you around" Samus said to the white haired teen.

He had some sort of food all over him, pretty bad compared to some orange juice stains.

"Robin" the teen replied.

He had dark violet eyes and was fairly tall and lean in stature.  
"I'm Samus, and mind if I ask, what happened to you?"

"Let's just say I told my best friend her cooking was rubbish"  
He paused, noticing the pools of orange that stained her clothing.  
"And might I add, what happened to you?"

"Well lets just say I chucked water at my ememy's face and said 'What a surprise, the witch didn't melt.' So yeah, I got payback."

"Ouch, well nice meeting you, see you around."

He waved and walked off, leaving Samus to clean herself up.

She made her way up to her room and changed, but upon walking out, noticed a distracted Link slumped against a wall down the corridor.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **What's wrong with Link? Ike is annoyed And What is Rosalina planning. See you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: It Could Have Been

The third chapter!

I'm actually so glad that this is coming along so well, I didn't actually expect this many views and visitors!

Warnings: Language, in this chapter it isn't as scarce, but it's not too frequent. This includes mild violence but not anything gory.

Read on and tell me your thoughts, I'd love to hear your feedback so I know where to Improve!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _This is hard, really hard, to be around her. I thought I'd last longer being around her, but instead I'm failing miserably, I can't be around her without being a nervous wreck, she talks to me and I say something stupid or stutter, all because of_ _ **her**_ _, Zelda. I should just tell her._

 _Well... I should, but I'm still a little heartbroken over Midna's departure. There was no doubt that our feelings were more than friendly, Zelda for one could tell. Though I know I'll probably never see her again I still can't get over it completely._

 _Despite my feelings for Midna I grew close to Zelda on our journey back from the Gerudo desert and she helped me get over the fact she was gone. Midna's words still haunt me though, Zelda didn't hear them as they were telepathically communicated. It was one sentence;_

"Link, I... Take care of Zelda, you have a future with her, I'll be fine, but whatever you do, don't hold back on telling her, please promise me."

 _If this isn't already bad enough, someone makes their way over to me. I look up to gladly see the person who I trust over my other friends, Samus._

"Link, are you alright? You look bothered." she said concerned.

"Well, you see, well, um, it's just."

He sighed heavily before replying.

"It's hard to see you and Ike fight! He's a good guy ya know, just get to know him!" Link lied.

"I'm sorry but our interactions aren't your concern, but If I must, I'll keep my mouth closed, well I'll try anyways. However If he starts something, I will finish it."

"Thanks Sam" He smiled at the bounty hunter.

"Now stop moping and watch a movie with Roy, Peach, and I!"

"Sure!" he said forcing a smile.

He couldn't come to tell her, it just isn't really Samus' key knowledge area.

 _For one, I know he was lying to me, however I understand that it's not necessarily something he's willing to talk about. I know Link, and he's not as rude as to say that it's none of my business. I think it has something to do with Zelda, but it_ _ **is**_ _none of my business, and I could be wrong._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Roy, you're an idiot, now stop trying and get down before you hurt yourself!"

Peach yelled to Roy, who happened to be trying to climb a large stone column in the dining space.

"Yeah dude, seriously, you must be an idiot. You won't make it!" Ike shouted, earning Roy's attention.

"Chill out, I'm half way, I can do it.

Have faith for crying out loud?"

"Doesn't mean you'll make it the whole

way up!" Zelda exclaimed worriedly.

"Go Roy, you can do i!t" a voice yelled out from the door.

The four turn their heads to see Samus looking excited.

"Are you just trying to help him kill himself?!" Ike growled, scowling at the approaching bounty hunter.

She scoffed at his remark.

"Link and I used to do this all the time! We didn't fall once, besides he already seems to have mastered the art of it." She justified.

"And how about you support your friends, like they need your pessimistic attitude." She sassed, a sly smirk painted on her lips.

"Do you get any bitchier than you already are? Because I didn't think it possible for someone until I met you."

"You've seen nothing prick, you've seen _nothing_."

"So what happened to you guys watching a movie anyways?" Samus asked, confused.

"Well Roy got one of his 'fantastic' ideas and we ended up here." Peach groaned, bothered his immaturity.

"Let's just cheer him on, it won't hurt"

Samus said pointing to Roy who was now three quarters of the way.

"Roy! Roy! Roy! Roy!" Zelda started chanting, smiling at her friends to join. Samus and Peach joined in and looked at Ike.

"Fine..." He said giving into the chaos.

"Roy! Roy! Roy! Roy! Roy! Roy! Roy! Yeahhhhhh!"

They chanted until he reached the ceiling and touched it with his hand.

"King of the wooorrrldd! He said sliding down it like a fireman.

"Geez you're such a dumbass! Don't do that again!" Peach said playfully punching him on the arm.

"Were you worried Peachy?" He chuckled.

"Yes in fact, I was worried. Now come on hot head, We have a movie to watch!"

And with that they entered the room to watch a movie, Samus realising that Link didn't follow her to the dining room and Zelda had gone missing.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey, we were missing you, how are things?" Zelda said approaching Link.

"Hey Zel, uhh you don't mind me calling you that right?"

"No, not at all, I actually quite like it."

"Well in honesty, not so good." He sighed

"That's no good. Well you can tell me, if you wish that is."

"Nah it's no big deal, nothing to worry about, well I have to get some Lunch, see you around." he blurted before quickly making his way downstairs.

 _Well that was kind of worrying... oh well, I hope he'll be ok..._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So you're the prince of Altea and you have an older sister, who is not that girl here who looks incredibly much like you, and you saved your kingdom." Rosalina recalled in amazement.

"well... Yeah I guess." Marth said blushing profusely.

"You are quite interesting Marth, I must admit, it's pretty amazing."

"Well you're the princess of the galaxy, I find that pretty amazing"

Hearing this she blushed too.

"It's no big deal really..."

"Anyhow, the tournament starts tomorrow, I wonder who'll win?"

"Yeah, so do I..." Marth said looking up at the victory board.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I feel bad for lying to Zelda, and running off like that. I'm really struggling. My thoughts however are quickly interupted by someone abruptly clearing their throat, and I look up, upon seeing who it is, I stop in my tracks, shocked.

"Hey, look who it is, It's been a while" they said smiling sinisterly at Link.

"M-m-Midna!?" Link exclaimed barely able to contain his bafflement.

"That would be correct, my mutt"

"But... How?" Link spluttered, still in complete shock.

"Well Im an assist as they call it, we're having a meeting, I figured I'd see you here, but I'm not here to stay." She answered, amusement clear on her face.

"That's... That's great!" He exclaimed with a big smile plastering itself on his face.

"But not for a couple of years, I'm afraid" she clarified.

"Still, you're here now! I thought I'd lost you forever!" He said nearing the twili.

"And by the way... Why are you an Imp? I thought the curse was broken."

"Well, this is how I'm going to appear in future brawls, I can take my true form now, if I wish, but it's not exactly easy work."

"I don't mind, as long as you're here! You're my best friend, I was pretty bummed when you left." He confessed. His expression quickly fading to sadness.

"Well I missed you too, but have you told her?" Midna said crossing her arms and giving him a questioning glance.

"Yeahhh...um...no...not yet..."

He admitted, looking down at his feet and fiddling with his fingers.

"LINK! You promised!" She growled, gritting her teeth at the hylian.

She wasted no time in slapping him in the face with her hair (which by the way is magic, and the end takes the shape of a large hand).

"I don't know how Midna... I'm so stuck on it." He admitted, sighing, nearly in tears.

"Tell her, be assertive, she deserves to know, you deserve to know her answer."

"Harder said than done" he trailed off, becoming distant.

"It was good seeing you, Link, shall we meet again." she said hugging Link before dissolving into twilight.

"I promise Midna." he whispered to the place where she was and walked away to find Zelda.

Link was unhappy with how short the reunion was. He knew it was hard for her to see him, but he just wanted his friend back. He loved Zelda now, not Midna, so this friendship should be able to work now.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _I see Link in the hallway approaching me, however he's back to normal with the same warmth he usually has._

"Link, I'm glad to see you're alright!" She said pulling him into a friendly embrace.

"I'm glad to have you Zel" he said hugging her back.

The two stared at eachother for a few moments before slowly leaning in, ready to let themselves give into the sensation of their feelings.

"There you two are!" Peach said approaching them at a quick pace.

The two Hylians quickly distanced themselves.

Following not far behind were Samus, Roy and Ike.

They greeted their friends rather disappointed, a lone thought pressed into the front of their minds;

'It could have been.'

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The three weeks of the tournament passed and everyone emerged disappointed, except for Captain Falcon, who (much to everyone's chagrin) had won. It had already been a month since the arrival of three series of newcomers.

The melee series newcomers participated, leaving Rosalina and Ike to practice while it was occuring.

Today however was the first day of brawls which everyone was to participate in.

"So you all know why we are gathered here today, therefore I will just be announcing the competitors for today's matches." Masterhand announced, floating behind a podium in the auditorium.

"Fox vs wario,

Kirby vs Marth,

Zelda vs Meta knight,

Wolf vs Olimar,

Captain falcon vs Snake,

Robin vs Megaman,

Samus vs Ike, and

R.O.B vs Wii Fit Trainer.

Samus and Ike turned to eachother in unison.

"Oh it's on." Samus said giving him the stink eye.

"You know it is" Ike growled.

"You all may exit now and prepare for your matches if your name was called.

They exited the auditorium and readied themselves for the first brawls of the year.

"You already know I'm going to win, right." Samus boasted.

"You are so full of yourself." Ike shot back.

"Says you, It's not like you didn't out right say that you were more skilled than me last week." she huffed.

"Well if you're so great then why didn't you win the tournament?" He said angrily.

"Because I'm not the best, and neither are you"

She stopped walking and stood in front of him

"And stop being such a fucking ass all the time! Can you even be a decent person!?" She spat.

"Well, then stop being such a hypocritical bitch, because you are no better." Ike retorted and stormed off, to prepare for an outright battle.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Samus and Ike appeared on their stage location, eyeing eachother with fierce hatred.

The commentator then announced the countdown

"Three! Two! One! Go!"

Samus started off by slamming him with a speedy kick, sending him onto his knees, however he was quick to retaliate with a quick jab witch sent her flying back a few paces.

"You are so dead!" She shouted

"Like you can take me down!" He yelled angrily, rushing towards her to get in a few slashes. She took a few before using her shield, shooting him with her beam and performing a grab attack, she repeatedly hit him until he grabbed and threw the both of them to the ground.

"You're a wretch! She screamed and dissipated her suit revealing her zero suit.

"Well at least I'm no overconfident bitch!

She had him by the collar and slapped him across the face a few times.

Several murmurs and gasps emitted from the crowd, everyone could hear exactly what they were saying.

Ike grabbed her arm and rolled them over.

"Yeah well at least I don't think I'm better than everbody else!" Samus roared trying to push him away.

They kept arguing before the commentator called out.

"NO CONTEST!" and they were warped off of the arena with thirty seconds left of their match.

Their friends stood watching in awe at their poor behaviour.

"I think that this is more than we think it is" Zelda said turning to the other five. They nodded in agreement at Zelda's proposal. She was right, that was no ordinary argument.

"I think that it's not just an act, they really do hate eachother..." Roy put in, concerned.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Master hand's PA came running to Ike and Samus,

"Master hand wants to see you in his office, immediately."

Samus and Ike glared at eachother and gulped, this was not going to be good...

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Author's notes:**

 **They sure know how to get themselves into trouble...**

 **And Midna is kickass, so I just had to include her in this chapter!**

 **And Link and Zelda get sooo close! Next chapter will be up shortly!**


	4. Chapter 4: Kiss But Don't Tell

Im back! And this is officially my fourth chapter! Sadly I'm unable to update as quickly due to school starting and my break being over.

I'll make sure I can get chapters up as soon as I possibly can. I'd love to hear your reviews so keep reading and tell me your thoughts!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Do the two of you have any idea how embarrasing that was!?" Master hand roared from behind his desk.

He pointed a gloved index finger at Samus and Ike, ready to begin another part of his lecture.

"Here at Super Smash Brothers, we do not tolerate unprofessional acts, especially with an audience of that _particular_ size!"

Samus and Ike tried desperately hard not to look at the hand, and instead trained their eyesight to the desk or walls.

"We have a specific moveset for you to follow in order for these things to be avoided, however you choose to disobey these guidelines. Therefore there are concequences to bring justice to the matter."

Master hand had opted out of his rage and began with a calmer approach to the matter.

"If you dislike a smasher, sort it out in your own time, not in your matches."

He paused briefly before uttering a question;

"Do you understand?"

Samus and Ike gave eachother a brief look before focusing their attention to the hand.

"Yes, we understand..."

"But you must know that because of this, you will be on kitchen duty for the entirety of the week."

"WHAT!" They both shouted in disbelief.

"If you step out of line, you need to be pushed back in, so as of tonight you will be setting, clearing, and wiping the tables. Also washing and drying all dishes and mopping the floors. No matches for the rest of the week also, might I add."

Samus sighed in defeat

"Yes master hand"

"Affirmative" Ike added before the two of them exited the room, regret dwindling in their consciousness.

"Great... Just GREAT! Kitchen duty, really?!" Samus complained, her expression was flustered and her eyes were storming with discontent.

"You think I'm any happier about it?!" Ike protested.

"Well, no, but you don't exactly understand how messy the place gets post dinner with twelve people. Add fifty-something people to that and voilà, food warfare aftermath of hell."

"Well It could be worse, I could have kitchen duty with you, oh wait I do." He sneered giving her a dark smile that morphed quickly into a doleful frown.

"I could say the same about you" She slyly retorted.

"No going back is there?..." He groaned and turned to look at Samus who was just as disheartened.

"I'm afraid not..."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Peach and Rosalina walked outside into the cool winter air, Febuary was a cooler month at the mansion. Snow only occuring in December and high winds in January. So Febuary was the only cool winter month when anyone could absorb the serene weather.

If there was one thing on either of their minds, it was the fight between Ike and Samus Only a day ago. They were completely silent during kitchen duty, and haven't talked, in fact you could say that they were avoiding eachother altogether.

Peach stopped in the middle of her tracks and turned to Rosalina who seemed to notice this and came to a halt.

"Hey Rosie, do you think that they'll ever get along, because I don't want to feel like I'm constantly needing to take sides to satisfy the both of them."

"Hmmm, these things take time, saying this I've never seen anything like the two of them, they're quite unpredictable. I think that when they realise how much they have in common it might cause the hatred to die down a bit."

"I'd hope that would be the case." Peach piped before advancing, her usual expression returning in order to hide the confusion she was facing.

"On a brighter note, so what was it that you found Link and Zelda doing?"

Rosalina said a smile playing on her Rosy lips.

"Well, we _nearly_ caught them in a lip-lock, they were getting really close and I was like 'Hi guys!' And they both just had this distraught look on their faces and made as much distance between them as possible! It was funny, but I feel a little bad, because it's obvious that Link thinks of her as a bit more than a friend..."

She smiled thoughtfully before continuing her gossip story

"But does Zellie like him?" Peach questioned with a little too much sinister in her tone for her own good.

"What are you implying?" Rosalina asked giving Peach a suspicious stare.

"Hmmm, I don't know... Maybe do a little... Interrogation?"

Peach had a sinister smile and a mischievous glint sparkling in her blue eyes.

"Ohhhhhhh, 'interrogation'..." Rosalina said in excitement, plotting a diabolical plan to find out Zelda's affections toward her green clad hero.

The both of them sat on the wooden bench in the garden, vines twisted between the panels. The wood was faded, making it an ashy grey. Across from the bench in a stone lined patch of flowers were two rose bushes. The roses were a deep scarlet and the petals had not yet opened completely.

Rosalina's eyes lit up like stars upon seeing the scented flowers, her idea had now come to life and she stood and made her way over to them.

"Look Peach!" Rosalina beamed gesturing to the thorned plant.

"Um wow, roses, cool... now come on back to the plan!" Peach Lectured, earning her an impatient glare from Rosalina.

"Roses Peach, _Roses_! And scarlet red just happens to be Zelda's favourite, she told me when we first took a walk through here."

She gave peach an evil smile and urged her to figure out the rest.

"So we give the roses to Zelda, and say that they're from Link, in order to see her initial reaction?" Peach finished, her eyes growing wide.

"Aha." she assured, her face still set in a wicked fashion.

"You are a genius Rosie!"

She ran over to the galaxial princess and hugged her gratefully.

"Thankyou, thankyou very much"

Rosalina had a smug smile on her face, picking a rose and signalling Peach to follow suit.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Kitchen duty... If the two of us had never had that fight, we'd never be left to wipe potatoes and gravy off of the walls last night. There is not a chance that this could possibly get any worse, because tonight is soup night... Enough said._

"I'm drying tonight, no exceptions"

Ike said smiling evilly at Samus.

"Whatever, but I'm not mopping, I'm wiping the tables." She said, her voice monotonous.

"Must you always rain on everyone's parade?" he sighed.

"Why am I even with you right now?"

She questioned giving him a sardonic glare.

"I don't even know to be honest." he responded tartly

 _Yet I still sit here, almost as if I enjoy her company._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _This plan, though I admit it isn't that great, especially if we get caught, it should work. We stole... We stole supplies from the weaponary station, the badges that make you invisible._

"I hear footsteps!"

Peach whispered hoarsely.

"Good, now shut up! They make you invisible, not silent!"

Rosalina hissed.

The door opened, revealing the Hylian princess, who to their amusement, stared giddily at the flowers and quickly made her way over to them.

 _Flowers, in fact my favourite, but that isn't what intrigues me, it's who they're from; Link._

 _The scarlet roses are nearly flawless, every flower filled with a sweet perfume. It's true, I love him, but for now, I'm afraid to try anything drastic. I hug the boquet to my chest, careful to not press the thorns too close. He's most likely just done this as a gesture of kindness, not romance._

"Oh Link, if only you loved me the same." She sighed heavily.

Zelda's eyes watered and she let a tear run down her cheek before wiping her face and exiting her room.

Peach and Rosalina deactivated the badges and gave eachother a look of sympathy for their Kindhearted friend. So they both felt that way...

Rosalina headed toward the door, turning to see the Princess of the mushroom kingdom.

"I have errands to tend to."

And with that she paced down the hallway. Unknown to Peach, it was to meet a certain blue haired prince.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _I don't even really know why, but for some unexplainable reason, I think I love her. I see her make her way down the hallway, her hair is a little disheveled but other than that she's perfectly presented. Her pale blonde bangs covering a glittering turquoise eye._

 _It makes me nervous to see her._

"Hi marth! Sorry I'm a little late, Peach needed help with something. So, are you ready to go?"

Marth was in a trance.

Rosalina emitted a small giggle before talking again.

"Uhh, Marth, hello."

 _She called out, waving a hand in front of my face._

"Oh, well yes I'm ready."

 _If there is one thing I could say about myself right now, it's that I'm a mess. It's embarrassing to say to the least._

"Great! Lets just grab the food and we'll go."

 _Why am I doing this? Am I just trying to make an absolute fool of myself?_

 _But from another point of view, it's a great chance to get closer to her._

The two of them over the past month or so had been spending time together away from their other friends at a suspicious rate. They say that they have 'errands' to run, or have to 'go and train'. For some reason the both of them found it very hard to tell them what they were _really_ doing even if it wasn't in any way for romantic purposes, only because they were friends, well for one person anyway...

They trekked through the forest, the sun was nearly setting and the sky was cloudy and dull. The trees were bare with the occasional evergreen still clasping on to it's lush green leaves which swayed slightly in the cool afternoon breeze.

They came to a stop upon seeing the stone rock formations outlining a large flat boulder.

"Wow, couldn't you just imagine the sunset from here! You really know how to pick a spot Marth." Rosalina mused, giving him a sugar sweet smile.

"I guess I do..."

After they ate their packed snacks they settled down and talked, just as they usually did.

As the afternoon sky became an eccentric mix of magenta, coral, and violet, lining the pastel white clouds, the sun emit a glowing light that was both entrancing and enticing.

The two still sitting in the same place they had been all afternoon.

"You know, you aren't like any other princesses I've met, you don't worry about how other people see you, you're always just yourself, and I admire you for that."

Marth stared into the sky, taking in it's beauty.

But it just wasn't what he really found extraordinary beautiful, in fact it just happened to be the lady he sat next to right this very moment. It puzzled him as to why he couldn't be confident around her as he was with the girls he was fond of in the past.

He wouldn't even hesitate to ask them if they would be his love interest. Though for whatever reason, anything he wouldn't even think to second guess, he simply couldn't do for Rosalina, she was different somehow.

"Well you are like no prince I have ever known, you speak your mind, and it doesn't always mean to please everybody, only with the sole purpose of stating your opinion, yet it's always done with tact. Kind honesty is a rare and wonderful trait." Rosalina complimented, now closer to him than before.

 _If there's a time to set my scheme into action, it's now. I do care for him, however I see no sole purpose of him other than to satisfy my boredom. I do one day see my self able to love him like a normal person, but right now that's just not me. It's wrong, and I know it, but I'm not ready for commitment._

"Well because of my blatant honesty, is it correct if I say that watching a sunset in the forest is rather cliche on my behalf?" Marth declared, smiling in a confident manner.

She leaned in close, whispering almost seductively

"I can do cliche."

The both of them let their lips catch the others and indulged in passionate kiss, sending shivers down Marth's spine as before he could even comprehend the total bliss he was engulfed in.

When they separated took a few moments to catch their breath before Marth uttered a few words.

"So what is this, are we, you know...dating?"

She looked down at the ground before meeting his gaze once more.

"Well, this is pretty sudden, before we jump to any conclusions I just want to make sure it's right before making anything official. So I mean I guess it's dating, but I ask of you to promise me one thing." She informed, waiting for his response.

"What is it that you wish?"

His voice was caring and calming, and he places a hand on her shoulder wanting to hear her conditions.

She sighed heavily before giving her answer.

"Not to tell anybody."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Fire boy, no one wants to hear another lame joke" Peach interjected.

"What if I actually had something legitimate to say?"

"Ha! _You_ , have something smart to say? I'll believe it when It when I see it. She scoffed, chuckling bitingly.

Despite her acid remark he still kept calm, which wasn't like his usual tendency to get hot-headed.

"Well I guess you just don't know me then." He said cooly

"Well then I guess I'll have too hm." she suggested, extending a hand.

"Princess Pinky or also you May call me Peachy, Your Jerkiness" she declared. Smiling uncontrollably.

"Well I'm General Fire Boy or you may say Jerk or Hot Head." Roy mused, enjoying how immature she was being.

Link and Zelda just continued to stare at the two oddly. Peach and Roy were in fact the youngest, but that in no means made up for their immaturity. However this being said, Samus and Ike are the eldest, however have acted rather immaturely toward one-another in the past few weeks and haven't been told off for it.

"The two of you have the most odd friendship in history... Are you sure you even are friends?" Link interjected, earning a mock offended scoff from the pair.

 _Had it really come to this? Have Peach and I really made ourselves look like fake friends, I'd always thought it was evident that we got on well, but maybe it all was just interpreted wrong. Though now I'll set it right. No misunderstandings._

"Peach and Myself are very good friends thank you very much!" Roy countered nodding at the princess in approval.

"Roy and and I are great friends actually, we aren't _always_ like this, it's just called having fun! Now the two of you need to get those serious looks off of your faces and live a little hm!" she scolded, leaving the two hylians lost for words.

'Is this really happening?' They both thought to themselves after receiving a lecture from the pair of seventeen year olds.

"Ok, well then, Link, let's show them 'living a little' shall we." Zelda mused. Her eyes had an evil and mischievous glint to match her smile.

"No harm in doing so." Link agreed, grabbing a handful of cold soup and splashing it in Roy's face.

Zelda cackled madly before receiving a sloppy soup filled piece of bread to her left cheek. Now it was Peach who was laughing.

"Oh It's on!" She sassed putting a hand on her hip and waving her finger.

There started the food fight from hell, earning them horrified looks from both Samus and Ike.

"Take that Peach!" Zelda snickered throwing a handful of soup at the Mushroom Princess.

"Soup night..." Samus sighed miserably.

"And this is just the four of them." Ike murmured, sending his gaze pleadingly to Marth and Rosalina just as Samus did.

Marth just shrugged and mouthed 'sorry' before joining in on the chaos.

 _Betrayal by allies... What is my life, stuck on kitchen duty with Ike, who for some reason seems to be getting on better terms with me. Then there's coming an embarrassing place in the tournament. And now I have to clean up this sloppy mess..._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Samus and Ike were busy scrubbing and mopping, soup covering the floor, walls and tables. Most of the night they were silent however, Samus broke the quietude.

"Can you mop any faster?"

"Sorry, I'm afraid not" he answered with a hint of sarcasm.

Samus walked over and much to his surprise splashed soapy water all over him, and then bursting into an episode of laughter.

"Hey!" Ike shouted holding his dripping arms out.

"Mush dog, mush" she ordered, turning to walk away until she felt a cold shock all over her back, as the same soapy liquid ran down her back and down to her ankles.

"I don't mush, Aran" Ike finished, smiling proudly.

"Ohoho, we have a history with the tossing liquid do we not? But I guess It couldn't hurt to repeat the past." She sneered, grabbing the second bucket and tipping it up into the air.

"Bring it!" He laughed and continued the water warfare.

The two of them couldn't deny the fact that they were having fun, and would constantly chorus into fits of continuous laughter.

Ganondorf walked past and stopped to see the strange sight, "Kids" he muttered, rolling his eyes and bringing his palm to his face. He walked away to find Captain Falcon, Snake and Bowser for poker night,

Disgusted by such immaturity from a pair of twenty three year olds.

 _I'd be lying If I said that I didn't enjoy arguing with her, especially with this kind of informality. A thought crosses my mind at seeing her actually enjoy herself, maybe, just maybe we could one day be friends._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5: Castle Walls

'm taking a pretty long time to update! Which i'm really sorry for! It really is a ton easier to write when i'm on break, anyways I've done it! I've got it up!

I'm planning on making larger chapters which most likely means longer periods between new chapters but overall it's in my opinion worth the wait. So here it is, chapter five.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Two months had passed since the incident including Samus and Ike, it was now old news and had mostly been forgotten. The cool winter is replaced by the second month of a blooming spring, April. The flowers blossomed triumphantly in the warm weather. The suns rays strech over the sky and radiate warmth throughout the land. A certain pink princess rests motionless on the green grass staring into the blue sky, surrounded by daisies and assortments of bright coloured flowers.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _For the third time today... The first time I thought 'Well ok that's your opinion, fair enough.' but this is just ridiculous. The thing that really bothers me is that this isn't the first time, in fact it's been my whole life, however now it just happens to be escalating._

 _The problem- My reputation. All of my life i've been called weak, defenceless and absolutely helpless, and now just when I thought I had the chance to prove my worth, It just backfires and makes the matter worse. I admit it, I'm not anything close to the best fighter, but I'm not anywhere near the worst either._

 _I'd had a bad few weeks and slowly It's beginning to unravel my confidence, it doesn't help when you can hear wolf laughing and mouthing off how unskilled you are. And I'd heard snake say 'Seriously, how is she still even here? She should just stick to baking cookies and getting kidnapped, she's not even a decent fighter.' Only five minutes before that._

 _The third was while I was walking out to go here, Ganondorf came up to me and mused 'You lost to Pichu? Now that is what I call pathetic!' And walked away with a cruel laugh._

 _I try to not let it get to me, so I go back inside to find my friends, the only people I can count on to believe in me, even after a rough few weeks._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey, you guys know we're missing Peachy right?" Roy observed looking around for the blonde.

"Yes, she hasn't quite been her self recently" Zelda added, showing a deep concern for her usually go-lucky friend.

"She's been losing the majority of her matches, maybe that's what's been putting her off of her game." Samus Suggested scanning her surroundings to see the people who have beaten Peach in the last two or three weeks.

Roy looked around to see a table of worried faces.

"Yeah, well I guess we just have to ask then" his voice was a tad harsher then he wanted it to be after making this statement, but he was still puzzled as to why she was shutting them all out.

All of their thoughts were interrupted by Peach calling out to them from across the room. She stopped at the table, happy and giddy as usual.

"Hello you all, it's lovely outside today, I just had to take a walk. So what have I missed?" She beamed giving them all a cheerful smile.

"Not much, but we're glad to see you're ok" Marth answered giving her a sincere smile before turning his gaze to Roy who was about to say something but stopped himself from doing so.

"Why wouldn't I be good? Oh well, I was wondering if you all want to go and check out the Lake with me some time during the week?" She asked cheerily, earning relieved looks from most of her friends... Most.

"Dunno about all of you, but I'm up for it" Link declared.

The others agreed to go, and separated off, she had them fooled, but Roy knew exactly what she was doing, and how fake that whole happy act had been, because she was holding back hurt, and it wasn't hard to see.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Marth caught up to Rosalina who was already half way down the hallway when he first saw her.

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning into her ear he whispered "Guess who."

She blushed profusely before quickly replying

"Marth! Not here, someone might see us!"

Marth frowned upon hearing this, he sighed before objecting

"I thought we were over this Rosalina"

"We aren't yet, I never said we were." she Retorted looking into the distance.

"We? I'm over it, you, you're not" He huffed, anger slightly building up in his tone.

"Marth, I'm not ready to tell anybody, not until I know for sure that this is going to work, I like you a lot, but some things take time and this is one of them." she calmly concluded, not wanting to continue the discussion.

Marth let out a long sigh

"Alright then, I respect your wishes, I'll wait until you know what you want." He brushed a stray piece of her hair aside gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright now come on, before anyone sees!" She piped.

"Sorry but I'm afraid you've already been seen." A voice called from only a few yards away at the large wooden doors. They both looked in shock horror, the person standing was none other than the hero of Hyrule.

"Link! How, how much did you see?" Marth burst out worriedly.

"I've seen and heard enough to know what's going on." He informed, his voice was accusing but slightly offended. His expression was black and he walked up toward the pair.

"Enough to know you've been hiding something from all of us, I guess this explains why the two of you always go missing without word of where you're going. We all came to the conclusion that maybe the two of you just wanted to hang out, or that you both had a similar interest." His voice was monotonous and his expression still hadn't changed.

"Link, please don't tell anyone" Rosalina pleaded.

He was silent for a second before he answered her.

"Why shouldn't I? You've been keeping a big secret from us and the rest deserve to know."

"If you tell them, then Wouldn't it be a shame if I tell Zelda exactly how you feel!" Rosalina threatened.

His expression softened into a sad and confused frown. He furrowed his eyebrows and slightly tilted his head to the side

"How do you know this? Is it really that obvious?" He croaked, visibly unhappy.

"Well yes, to everyone except for Zelda that is" Rosalina continued standing next to Marth who was scratching his head nervously.

"So do we have a deal?"

"Yeah, sorry for threatening you guys" Link apologised.

"Remember, our secrets are none of your concern and neither are yours ours." Rosalina reminded before walking away leaving the two swordsman.

"Marth, if it bothers you, make the right choice and don't let yourself get hurt, I'm here if you want to talk." Link assured before making his way to the door the other direction of the one Rosalina exited.

When everyone had cleared, Marth sat down against the wall rested his chin on his knees and wrapped his arms lazily around his shins.

"What have I gotten myself into" he muttered looking around the empty walls of the hallway, painted a pristine white with reddish tinted wood reaching from the floor to approximately five foot up the wall.

 _Is what I'm doing right? It's ok for her to be uncertain, so nobody's in the wrong, nonetheless it's still overbearingly confusing and two months should surely be long enough. To her these things take time, and I'm going to have to learn to be patient._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Two days passed since Peach's happy attitude sprang back to life, and the eight friends were trekking through the forest downhill to get to the lake just outside the clearing that she had suggested they check out.

"So how far away is it?" Link asked swatting bugs from around him.

"Five minutes" Peach assured.

Ike looked around to see the density of the forest seemed to be decreasing and more open land was coming into view.

"Looks as though Peach is right, we pretty much are at the clearing its a few minutes walking distance."

"Thank the godesses! My legs kill!" Zelda complained from the back.

They were silent for the rest of the trip, the only sounds were the cracking of branches and birds singing their sweet songs.

When the eight of them stopped at the lake, they were surprised at how clear the water was, a small water fall emptied water into the lake every second and the sun shone onto the water making the whole scene look rather mystical.

Six of them wasted no time in getting into the water to cool off after the long trek.

Zelda sat by the waterfall with Link in silence, wanting to start conversation she asked "So what do you like to do, any hidden talents or interests?

The hero looked over at her and thought for a few seconds.

"Um, yeah, drawing."

He smiled, looking a little embarrassed.

"That's pretty neat! What do you like to draw? She replied interested in this unexpected talent.

"Uhh, well, mm, ahh, ...stuff..."

He couldn't think of what to say, because he wasn't going to be honest, because what he drew just so happened to be her and if she knew, she would most likely find it to be a creepy gesture on his behalf.

"Oh um ok what kind of 'stuff'..." She coaxed a little disappointed.

"Y'know... Stuff, things, stuff..."

As much as he knew he sounded like an idiot there wasn't much he could do, because evey time he refrained from telling her, an angry Midna popped up in his head and would start abusing him, though it was just a figment of his imagination it still scared him.

Trying to draw attention away from the awkward moment he thought of something to do.

"So Zel, why don't we get in, its nice weather for it, besides we can start a water war with Peach and Roy!" He suggested, earning an excited look from the princess.

"Perfect!" The two looked around for the others upon making a discovery.

"Look over there, they're getting better. Able to be around eachother for a bit without assaulting one another, or arguing." Link pointed out, his attention directed at the bounty hunter and the mercenary.

"They still argue quite a lot, but they do seem to be tolerating the other's presence, sometimes you could even go as far as to say that they don't mind eachother's company." Zelda added, happy that there wasn't so much tension throughout the group.

They silently slipped into the water sneakily approaching the princess and the general. The two hylians cornered in on Peach and Roy, raising their hands and sending them flat palmed down into the water. Causing the water to go everywhere, alarming the two teens. They could hear Zelda and Link chuckling madly and splashed them back.

"Ha, if it's war you want, it's war you get!" Roy shouted, propping Peach up onto his shoulders, Link and Zelda followed suit, preparing themselves for the attack to start.

"Don't know about you, but We're up for it" Link laughed circling Roy and Peach.

They started by splashing water and trying to wrestle each other off of their partner's shoulders. The other four managed to see what was going on. Rosalina was quick to swim over to Ike, not wanting any suspicions about Marth and herself.

"Hey Ike, team up?" She suggested.

"Sure thing!" He responded, pulling her atop of his shoulders and wading through the water to the others.

"Well I guess it's you and I Marth, lets go!" Samus cheered.

Marth and herself caught up to the others

It was moments like these that crafted the unique friendship they had, when they could all stop worrying and have fun.

Samus pulled Zelda off of Link's shoulders in return to get knocked off by Peach. Water splashed up madly from multiple different directions, the girls constantly falling into the crystal clear water. They all ended up at the bank, exhausted and cold, due to the weather cooling down, they decided upon leaving to get back before the sun set.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

9:00pm that night...

 _The comments get worse, my repution gets worse, my confidence gets worse, it just gets worse. I decide to talk to Mario who usually helps me through my problems, with all due respect I trust him, with my life, so it's important I get his opinion on the matter._

"Hi Mario, can I ask you something?" Peach's face was tired and she looked as though she hadn't slept.

"Hiya Peach, what is it that you would like to ask me?" The Plumber responded in his Italian accent, sitting next to his Monarch.

"What do you think of all of the rumors about me being weak and unable to defend myself? Do you think they are true?" She questioned, hoping for a decent answer.

 _The last thing I want to do is hurt or offend her, she's asking me a difficult question and it's taking all I have to answer it._

"Ah, look, Peach I am going to be completely honest with you, this place is dangerous for you, you aren't meant to fight, I think it's best for you to go home, fighting is just-a not for you." He admitted, looking apologetically at his friend.

 _I simply can't believe it, even Mario thinks I should just go home, I really must be an absolutely shitty fighter to get this kind of advice from everyone. He looks at me, worried about my silence, I can't help it, I begin to feel light-headed and my eyes fill themselves with the familiarity of salty tears._

I- I'm s-sorry, I h-have to go" she stammered, stumbling across the dining area. Turning into a quick sprint she made her way out.

The other seven spotted her making an exit.

"We should go after her." Zelda suggested, gesturing to herself and the other three girls.

"I'll go after her" Roy insisted, the rest giving him quizzical glances.

"Why would you go?" Ike asked, confused as to why Roy thought he should be the one to go.

"Face it, I know her better than the rest of you, as much as you wouldn't wish to admit it. " Roy interjected, the other's still looking at him skeptically before Marth spoke up.

"He has a point, Roy you best get going if you want to catch up"

Roy left to follow her, leaving the others to worry about the mystery surrounding what has been bothering her.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Peach sat in the narrow hallway to the store room, it was quiet and mostly secluded, the moon casting rays of light into the small space.

She was now shamefully crying, in hopes that no-one would come after her, she'd been here only a few minutes, she had finally broken down, after so many years, she cracked, and here of all places.

Someone sat down next to her, looking up to see who it was, she was surprised that out of everyone who would have seen her, it was Roy.

"Hey Roy..." She let out, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"You called me Roy, something must really be up" He kidded, Peach looked up at him sadly.

"Roy, I really don't need your jokes and immaturity right now, I'm just not in the mood ok." She replied calmly.

He sighed at hearing how quick she was to judge

"You know, I can actually help, I can be serious If I wish."

"I still find that that hard to believe, you aren't exactly a very serious person." she admitted, training her eyesight to the window in the main hallway.

"People here may know me as immature, hot-heated, tempered, funny, a little egotistical, and a bit of a jerk. If you ask other people though, they'd say I was mature, thoughtful, helpful, and respectful. Though I don't always act like it, it's still a part of me. He informed.

"Then why do you act the way you do?" Her features morphed into a quizzical glance.

"Because I was thrown into war two years ago, I had to have those traits, to be mature. I was only young, with the world on my shoulders, I had more responsibility than what I could deal with. At the end of it all, I realised I had lost most of my youth, and so I decided to act like I hadn't to give me clarity. For so long my life was so serious, and I just wanted to be able to have fun. Regardless, who I was is still who I am you can tell me anything, and I promise it's between us." He recounted slinging an arm around her back supportively.

"Ok, I trust you, and I never knew that about you, that would have made you fifteen at the time, that is young. Guess I should've asked before I made assumptions, huh?"

"We all have a side of the story we don't tell, that just so happens to be mine." He admitted

"Enough about me, tell me what's bothering you."

Peach had a shameful look on her face, one that you would never usually see on her.

Well, I don't know if you've heard, but there are rumors going on... About me." She started, looking to him to see if he had any idea.

"What kind of rumors?"

"That I'm weak, can't fend for myself, or fight. Basically saying I should just leave, because I'm not worthy of being here." She sighed, the tsunami of tears begin to roll down her face once more.

"Don't let them bother you, it's just a few rough weeks, it'll be over before you know it." he assured giving her a half-hearted smile.

"No Roy, it's not just now, it's been my whole life. I've received nothing but doubt, I just never let it get to me, but now, it's just gotten to the point where I'm beginning to believe it and even Mario told me that I wasn't made to fight, that I should just go home! She snapped, hanging her head lower to the ground.

"You see Peach,

We're all like castle walls, they stay strong but in the end they all crumble and that's just how it works, no matter how tough they are something will keep shooting at them until they fall. However, that doesn't mean that they can't be rebuilt."

He convinced. Peach was surprised at his wisdom, not realising his potential as a helpful person.

"What do I do then? I can't just 'win', how do I prove myself?"

He thought about this for a few seconds before answering .

"Don't tell yourself you can't, because you can, you're worthy and what people think doesn't change that, if you work at it, then you'll get there."

For once again, she had realised that there was more to people than what you see, she was one of those people, and so was Roy. They understood eachother and that's what brought them close as friends. Of all people, it was him to support her, in all honesty, she wouldn't pick any one else.

The two continued to talk until it was past midnight, telling stories, offering advice and assurance. No longer was it just the one topic, she was pouring her life out, and not even once did he complain or criticise.

"Thank you, Roy" Peach said smiling gratefully at him.

"Thankyou for what?"

"Thankyou for being there when I needed someone the most."

"No problem, you can talk to me whenever, that's what friends are for." He asserted, giving his hand to help her up.

"I'll see you tomorrow." she waved before walking away.

 _He surprises me, and that's what I like about him, he's my friend, and I should never doubt my friends, Samus, Zelda, Marth, Ike, Link, Rosalina, Fox, Palutena, Shulk, Lucina, Robin, Rebecca, Corrin, Mac, Teresa (wii fit trainer), Corrina, Daisy, Pit, Mario and Luigi. The people in my life who care, and in return so do I._

 _And Roy... Even though I don't want to admit it, I think I'm falling for that red-headed Jerk, I'll just have to see._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **And so it is done! I decided to give female Robin, Corrin and Rebecca different names in order to stop confusion, they have the same names as their male counterparts but they decide to adress them by another name. With that out of the way, see you next chapter!**

 **-TwilightSpaceWarrior**


	6. Chapter 6: Confessions and Precautions

Chapter six! So this isn't coming along as quick as I'd initially hoped, but oh well. This has been my favourite chapter to write so far, it's longer however, because I'm trying to make the events spread out a little.

Warnings: language, a little on the colourful side.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Are you serious! Deadset Ike I'm going to kill you, I swear to god when I get my hands on you!" Samus screamed from the other side of the gymnasium.

"Shit shit shit shit shit!" Ike cursed, he'd done something that no decently intelligent person would do...

"Ike?" Link questioned, walking over to the mercenary with a quizzical expression.

"Link! Hide me please!" Ike begged, seeing Samus in the distance.

"What did you do?"

"I maybe, just maybe shot a paintball at Samus..." He answered, smiling nervously.

"Dude... Do you just not learn... Seriously, that's probably the dumbest thing you could ever think of doing, other than complimenting Ganon on his granny curls and asking if he used rollers or an iron..." Link scolded, sounding guilty at the last part.

"I know, but It was like I did it on impulse or something."

"Yeah... An impulsive need to be stupid." Link mumbled rolling his eyes at the mercenary

"Says the one who complimented Ganon on his granny curls, that must've been why he smashed you in your match yesterday!" Ike teased

"You can hide yourself from the bounty monster!" Link exclaimed walking away huffily.

"No Link, dammit!"

"There you are you dumbass prick!" Samus shouted, racing toward him.

"Fuck...

Um... Colour looks nice on you?"

Samus slapped him clean across the face sending him stumbling back a bit.

"Ouch!" Ike complained, holding his hand over his burning cheek.

"Serves you right!" She growled, storming away to find someone she wasn't furious at to talk to.

 _I must be doing something really wrong... Very wrong. The thing is though, I find it amusing to fight with her, not the slapping part but the rest is fun. I still haven't figured out why I feel the urge to do so, which really bothers me. My old reason was that I hated her, which was true, now I just tolerate her. I'm beginning to think that it's the only thing I know in terms of talking to her._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I cannot believe It's nearly summer!" Peach beamed, summer was definitely her favourite season by far.

"Pool parties, beach parties, ice-cream, sunny weather, city trips and all that exciting stuff!" Peach obsessed.

"Ooh and beach sports tournaments!" Rosalina added.

"Still like spring better." Zelda assured, unsure of why they found summer to be so exciting.

"Which dress should I wear for my match today? Peach asked.

"The red one!" Roy quickly answered.

"Why that one?"

"Because it's hot like me."

Peach rolled her eyes

"Ha, you wish!"

"Then I guess it came true."

"Keep dreaming."

"Don't worry I'll dream for you with my amazing luck."

They looked over to see that once again Marth and Rosalina had snuck off.

"Those two must be magicians with that disappearing act." Peach proposed, looking at their empty seats.

"This place actually is a lot like a circus." Roy complained.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Link." They all said in unison.

"There's some spare seats, we must be pretty boring, because Marth and Rosalina left."

"Those two..." He muttered before sitting down where Rosalina was.

"Link, Roy!" Lucina yelled quickly making their way over to the two.

"Uhh, yeah, what's the Problem?"

"Sword fighters have to attend an urgent meeting."

"Alright sorry you two but you're on your own" Roy said to Peach and Zelda who just shrugged and continued to sip at their tea.

"I just sat down..." Link muttered before leaving the two girls.

"You know you should just tell him right?" Peach suggested casually sipping her tea as if what she said was nothing of great importance.

"Wha- what are you talking about? Tell who what?" Zelda stammered nervously.

"Zellie you know exactly what I'm talking about"

"How do you know?" Zelda queried giving the mushroom princess a suspicious stare.

"You know the roses 'Link' sent you."

"Yes..."

"Well it was actually Rosalina and I who gave them to you in order to find out your true affections toward Link." She admitted, feeling a little wrong for tricking her friend.

"That was you? I should have guessed... But how would that work, none of you were in the room and the curtains were closed" Zelda objected, skeptical of Peach's accusation.

"Because we 'borrowed' invisibility badges from the equipment room." She revealed, hoping Zelda wouldn't get too mad.

"I must hand it to you, the both of you are quite the evil masterminds." Zelda sighed, deciding to give up on being angry at her friends.

"Zellie, concealing the truth will get you no where, chase after what you want." She encouraged, giving her a supportive smile.

"But what if he doesn't feel the same, wouldn't it just make things weird?"

"I'm pretty sure he likes you too, so I wouldn't worry about that too much." She coaxed, Zelda gave her a sweet smile.

"Thankyou Peach, I owe you." She praised, making Peach feel good for once.

"That's what friends are for" she quoted.

They continued to talk about what's going on around the mansion and Shulk and Palutena's surprising relationship which had recently occurred out of seemingly no-where.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"What do you think that meeting is about?" Bayonetta questioned, looking to Samus, Fox and Falco for clues.

"I can't really think of anything that they would only call the sword wielders for" Samus said, still thinking of possibilities.

Fox quickly intervened,

"They'll tell us once they get out, don't worry about it for now"

"Onto another topic, team brawls, who are you guys picking for your partners? Fox and I are going together" Adressed Falco who clearly thought Fox and himself were indestructible.

"Hmm well Bayonetta, you wanna go with me?" Samus asked the umbra witch.

"It would be my pleasure" she assured, knowing full well that they'd make a kickass team.

"So it's settled, so who are you going to rival" Fox brought up, reminding them that they had to pick rivals as well as partners.

"Palutena and Shulk" Bayonetta answered, much to Samus' dismay.

"Bayonetta, how about Ike and Cloud" Samus suggested, hoping that the witch would agree.

"Oh... Yeah of course" She grimaced, not wanting to tarnish their perfect team.

"I've heard that Peach is going with Roy, that doesn't sound right." Fox informed, earning him a confused look from Falco and Bayonetta.

"They're going together? That's unusual."

"Agreed"

"The three of you doubt how well they work as a team, a big mistake if you ask me, never underestimate those two, I'd know." Samus interjected.

"Samus is right, they are pretty teamwork savvy" Captain Falcon interrupted, having just gotten there.

"So, Sammy baby you going with anyone" he asked sleazily.

"Yep, sorry Captain Fuck-face but I'm going with Bayonetta." She sneered, making a disgusted face at the pilot.

"If you want to be in this conversation you have to drop your sleazy shit" Samus warned.

He looked at her for a few seconds

"Sure thing" he promised, standing in between Samus and Bayonetta.

"In between two babes, neat!"

"Drop it!" The two young women shouted.

"Sorry..."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ike approached Link in the chaos, wondering why they were summoned to such a meeting

"Hey Link" Ike greeted, sporting a bruising red mark on his cheek.

"What happened to-"

"Just don't" Ike interupted.

"What, did the Bounty Monster get ya!" Link teased.

"Link, really... Don't"

The microphone made a screeching sound before master hand spoke into it.

"Ok, you all are probably wondering why you have been asked to attend this meeting, well I will tell you, and it isn't for any good resons.

Three members of our staff we stabbed to death either last night or early this morning."

Everybody gasped in shock at what the hand had just said, looking around at their fellow smashers wondering who would have done such a thing.

He continued his speech;

"The weapon was identified to be a sword, through examining the corpses, though we do not know which sword was used. If anyone knows anything or will confess, please do so, or there will be concequences for all of you."

Nobody made a sound, or even raised a hand, nobody owned up, angering the hand.

"If nobody is to confess, then it is settled, all swords you own must be handed to me, you will only have access to them during brawls and training, after those events you have to give them to the staff worker to be sent to me."

Everybody let out angry complaints and some were outraged, saying that this is completely unfair and unreasonable.

"There will be an investigation, looking into the slaughter of three innocent people, loyal to super smash brothers, you are now dismissed." he concluded, opening the locked doors with the click of a finger.

"I wonder who would do such a thing." Robin expressed his concern.

"What reason was there for that kind of treatment?" Shulk added

"I hope justice is brought to the matter sooner rather than later." Lucina prayed.

Link and Ike met up with Roy and Marth.

"This is pretty bad." Link fretted.

"Yes, indeed" Marth agreed.

"Let's tell the others, I'm sure they'd want to know" Ike suggested, they left the room to tell their friends of the events.

"Look, it's Link and the others!" Fox exclaimed.

Samus, Fox, Falcon, Bayonetta and Falco raced over to the four, joined by Peach, Zelda and shortly after Rosalina, Mario and Luigi.

"So what happened?" A few asked, desperately wanting to know the news.

"Three of the staff were stabbed to death... Master hand thinks it was one of us..."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The issue with the staff had still not been solved after a week, smashers were beginning to get worried, most suspected Ganondorf or Metaknight, but it just didn't seem to make any sense. Nothing seemed right, there was tension, secrets, distrust and fights happening on a regular basis.

Team matches had been able to take place without much fuss, and they would for a few more weeks.

 _Meanwhile..._

"So Robin, for next week, do you want to find out our opponents so we can train for the matches?" Lucina suggested, having been successful this week, wanted to continue her winning streak.

"Can we do something other than training?... Like hang out or go into the city like friends usually do" Robin complained, sick of fighting and training.

"Oh um, sure why not" Lucina agreed weakly.

"Awesome! How about we go into town, there's a fair going on next to the theme park, should be fun." He assured, happy that Lucina would at least agree to a little fun.

"Yeah, we could even make it a mansion thing, so everyone can come" she put in.

"Good idea, that's why you're my best friend Lucina!" He praised.

 _'That's why you're my best friend Lucina!' ... I'd just been seriously friend-zoned. Great..._

"Yay for me." She cheered sarcastically.

They ended up in master hand's office, ready to propose their idea to the hand.

"What is it you wish to see me for"

"Well, we were wondering if we should have a mansion field trip into the city to go to the fair at the theme park." Lucina spoke up, looking nervously to see his reaction.

"Wonderful idea both of you! I will notify everyone through the loudspeaker immediately."

They gave eachother a victorious fist bump and left to get ready.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Come on, It'll be fun!" Rosalina coaxed.

"Yeah, for the idiotic and suicidal maybe..." Marth retorted, looking up at the rollercoaster ride.

 _More like the death ride..._

"Don't be such a downer! Samus and Roy are coming on too!"

"Yeah, and you don't see us complaining, we've never been on one either scaredy cat." Roy broke in, making Marth gave him a mad glare.

"Fine... But if I die, you will all perish with me."

They hopped into the cart, Marth closing his eyes and crossing his fingers

"Those of the spirit world I beg of you, do not let me die here today" he prayed, the ride started, causing Marth to jolt.

At first it wasn't so bad, until the carrige reached the Peak, it went down at a racing speed,

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Marth screamed the entire way down.

"Woohoooo, yeah! Now this is speed!" Samus cheered.

"Yessss, this is aaaawwwwsssoooommmme!" Roy yelled.

Rosalina held her hands in the air and embraced the pummeling wind, the only one who didn't seem to enjoy it was Marth. His eyes were tightly closed, not daring to open them until it was over.

"That was heaps rad!" Samus commented.

"We should go again" Roy added.

Marth was shaking,

"How about we don't! How could you possibly enjoy such madness?!"

"Because it's fun" Rosalina stated matter-of-factly.

"You're all possessed or something" Marth muttered, glad to get away from one of the worst experiences of his life.

Ike and Link decided to play a few carnival games, winning prizes that they would probably give to the kids later on.

"$50 Princess Martha chickened out on the ride" Link bet, holding a folded bill.

"Deal, but if he didn't, you're a poor man" Ike declared.

"Look, it's Peach, Palutena, Shulk and Zelda" Link pointed out, they were at the cotton candy machine.

"Lets go over then."

"Hey you two, we were just about to look for you, so what happened to the other four?" Peach adressed.

Not knowing where they were by now they took a guess.

"Well last we knew of they were at the rollercoaster.

"That should be... Interesting." Zelda remarked."

They started walking around, looking for something to do.

"Hey Zel, this is for you."

Link blushed, offering her a stuffed bear he'd won.

Shulk and Ike wolf whistled, Link turned around and threw them a dead look. Ike and Shulk just laughed and continued to talk.

"Aww thank you Link, it's lovely." Zelda smiled, giving his hand a squeeze. And letting it go again. Link wished that she'd have just kept it there.

It wasn't long before they came across Wolf and Ganondorf squirting ketchup over the red chairs, being the sad villians they were.

"Ok... I'm going to pretend I didn't just see that" Ike declared.

"Aha" they all agreed, deciding to get away as quick as possible before they were affiliated with the two villians.

"Lucina and Robin, any of you seen them at all?" Shulk queried.

"Huh, now that you mention it, I haven't" Palutena realised.

"They'll be around somewhere and out of trouble, you'd hope anyway." Ike shrugged.

"Guess you're right."

"ooh" shulk started

"how about we play a game!"

"What game would that possibly be?" Zelda wondered.

"I spy" Shulk announced said smugly.

"How old are you? Seven?" Peach snorted.

Shulk ignored her snarky remark and began the game.

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with J."

They thought for a while before peach shouted out

"Jerk?!"

"No, guess again." Peach face palmed for a second before explaining.

"No, Jerk!" She gestured toward Roy who was with the other three at the Ice-cream van.

"It was Jello but whatever you say..." Shulk sighed.

They approached the group.

"Hiya! We found you!" Peach greeted.

"Yes, well we weren't exactly hiding." Samus pointed out obviously.

Rosalina was trying to hide giggles looking at Marth's disheveled hair.

"You'd never guess what!" Roy chuckled.

"Uhh what?"

"We got Marth to go on the rollercoaster! He screamed like a girl the whole way down." he exclaimed, holding back his laughter.

Ike gestured for Link to give him the money, to which he did.

"Ok can we shut up about the rollercoaster now... Aren't you sick of it?" Marth groaned.

"Nope" they said unison.

"Whatever..."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I can see everything from up here!" Lucina marvelled.

"I know, it's a big city, It's actually pretty damn amazing."

"So do you think they'll be worried about us?"

"Maybe, but they have other things to do, besides today was originally just meant to be us." she reminded.

Robin shrugged,

"You're probably right."

"I know I am."

"You say that a lot."

"Because it's true."

They rallied

"So what next, carnival games, roller coaster, hot dog stand?" Robin inquired.

"I say hot dog stand, I'm actually starving right now!"

"Hot dogs it is" Robin confirmed, they hopped out of their carrige and were glad to be safely returned to the ground.

Robin grabbed Lucina's hand and started to walk quickly ahead of her, making her cheeks turn a crimson red. Robin who didn't exactly realise what he was doing was just about to realise.

"The cart is" he started before looking and quickly letting go at seeing how awkward she looked.

"Over there." he finished.

"Don't you like holding my hand?" He joked.

She rolled her eyes trying to hide her embarrassment.

"No."

"Aww but it's cute!" He laughed jokingly at how immature Lucina was being.

"Yeah, maybe for a married couple..." She retorted, sarcastic as Lucina often was.

"Oh well, you'll have to deal with it, after all we wouldn't want you getting lost now would we?"

He grabbed her hand again and practically dragged her along to the stand.

At the stand a twenty-something guy was working, he had dark brown hair with slate grey eyes.

"Hi, how are you doing, if you don't mind me adding you look rather beautiful." he flirted, smiling at her in a way that she didn't like.

"Thank you and can I get two regular hot dogs please?"

"Sure."

"Also, I was wondering, are you single, if so here's my number. If you want to catch up later."

"Sorry but I'm not interested." she protested.

Robin was getting flustered, his fists clenching into a ball, the idiot was desperately throwing himself at her.

"What's wrong, it's not like you have a guy already." the stand worker objected.

Before she could admit he was right, Robin stepped into the matter.

"Watch it, she's actually my girlfriend, so I'd back off if I were you" Robin threatened, Lucina gasped in shock but went along with it.

"Aha, did not know that, um Here are your orders... Sorry." He spluttered, scrambling nervously for the two hot dogs.

They took them and walked away, silent until Robin vented his anger.

"What a jerk!" He exasperated

"I know right..." Lucina agreed.

"He really needed to be set in his place!" Robin muttered.

Lucina smiled,

"Thanks Robin, for doing that, being a good friend.

'Being a good friend', Robin had forgotten, he'd thought that for a few seconds Lucina really was his girlfriend, but that was his slap back to the painful world called reality.

"Anything for you O, Lady Lucina." He said in a mock aristocratic voice."

"How loyal Sir Robin, I commend you for your brave efforts, we must now go elsewhere before the afternoon takes the place of this glorious mid noon."

"Hmpgh" they both snorted before bursting into a contagious laughter.

"Lets not do that again"

"I agree 'boyfriend'..." she chuckled sarcastically.

"Sweetheart, you have to hold my hand!" He continued to joke.

"We aren't married though, lets" she let out a fit of laughter before continuing, "Elope."

"Yes where shall we elope to"

"Hmmm" she pondered, pretending to be deep in thought.

"The rollercoaster!" She declared.

Instead of him, she grabbed his hand and led him to the rollercoaster.

"Chrom would either be laughing or smacking me silly right now." Robin mused, thinking of his best friend, who also happened to be Lucina's father, who was also ironically enough, around the same age as Robin and Lucina.

"It's weird, I'm best friends with my dad's best friend."

"It's not weird, it's just different."

"Fair enough." She agreed, still leading him to the railed ride.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Boys I think that's enough cola and candy for today." Nana scolded, though it wasn't her place since she'd already had a rather large amount.

"Whatever... Hey I got an idea!" Toon Link beamed, a mischievous grin plastered across his face.

"Lets hear it then 'genius'..." Ness suggested.

"ATTACK ON THE JUMPING CASTLE!" the hylian yelled, instead of telling him he's crazy, Villagers, Ness, Lucas, Nana, Popo and Young Link, pumped on sugar and most likely caffeine, ran with him, hot at his heels.

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" they all chanted before dive bombing into the inflated castle filled with poor young children who were about to get knocked around.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I can so beat your record!" Ike scoffed

"Don't think so!" Samus sassed

"Guys?" Marth called out trying to get their attention.

"Your record is easily beatable." he mused

"Not by and idiot like you."

"GUYS!" Marth shouted getting their attention.

"It's your turn."

"Oh... Well, ladies first" Ike menaced.

"Pft, then I think it's Marth's turn."

"Hmpgh" Samus and Ike snorted before laughing madly.

"Ok, that one deserves a fist bump." she admitted.

They crashed their knuckles together, probably the first friendly gesture so far.

"Ok, Bounty bitches first"

"Watch me obliterate you asshole!"

"You wish!"

"They really take their sport competitively don't they." Peach realised.

"And we don't?" He grinned.

"The two of you are way competitive." Rosalina butted in.

"Hey at least it's not Rosalina's rage competitive." Peach giggled.

"Speaking of rage, isn't that Fox and Falco playing the hammer game?" Rosalina gestured toward the two.

"Ha, I believe so" Peach observed.

"Yeah, so much for 'I can easily beat your score'!" Samus taunted.

Ike groaned

"Ok so it wasn't as easy as I thought but it was a one point difference, wouldn't go bragging too much."

"Do you want a round Zel?" Link gestured to the game Samus and Ike had emerged from.

"You bet I do!"

"Two games please." Link asked the booth worker.

"Ok here are the balls, you have to throw them at the moving pillars and try to hit the figurines off of them. Try hit as many as you can in one minute, there is a maximum of forty three." He explained to Link and Zelda, who made sure to listen carefully.

"You can go." Zelda offered

"Sure thing."

Link stood at the line and picked a ball out of the basket and waited for the timer to start, he threw them with speed and accuracy, catching on lookers by surprise.

"Score is thirty nine, well done" the booth man commended.

"Well I'm beat" Samus marvelled.

"And your score was thirty four" Ike reminded.

"Link knows what he's doing." she commented.

"Seems so."

Zelda's turn was up, she stood at the line, the timer went and she started throwing, she had a rough start,but caught on.

"Score, thirty, not bad." the man reasoned.

"I still have the arrow one on you Link." she reminded.

They smiled before following the others to the jumping castle to find the kids.

On the walk they saw Snake playing a mini game and Captain Falcon making out with the ticket booth lady on her break, Kirby was chasing Pikachu, who was running with a red balloon that was statically charged.

Upon all of the unusual things they saw, it wasn't until they came to the jumping castle that they had seen the worst.

"Please tell me that the jumping castle isn't collapsing." Link pleaded.

"Please tell me that It's not the kids." Samus begged.

But to their dismay, the jumping castle deflated and collapsed, emerging from it was the children who looked guilty and scared.

"Oh brother." Roy sighed

"Of all things." Peach added

"This is worse than the ketchup incident" Ike fretted.

"Far, far worse." Palutena agreed.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

At the end of the day they met up with eveyone else, having done most of the things that were available and finally finding Robin and Lucina.

"Where have the two of you been all day?" Little mac asked, having been unable to find them.

"All around." Lucina answered.

"Pretty much." Robin agreed.

Teresa came up to Mac and gave him a kiss,

"Well at least you and I had fun." She comforted.

Mac smiled at his girlfriend.

"Yes, we did."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ike, can you help me round up the sugar hyped monsters." Samus asked, cleaning up Lucas after he tripped in the dirt.

"Ok children, over here!" he called.

"Thanks" she said relieved.

"No problem"

Rosalina sat on a bench braiding Marth's hair,

"Look at how long it is!" Peach marvelled, bursting into a fit of giggles.

"How come I dont get my hair braided!" Roy complained in mock jealousy.

"I'll do yours!" Peach accepted, she smiled evilly,

"You're gonna loooove it."

"Ha! But it won't look nearly as good as mine!" Marth retorted snobbily.

The rest gave him a strange look before brushing it off as Math humour.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Link and Zelda sat against a tree, talking about life before smash, and during, reminiscing.

"And remember when you buried yourself in the sand of The Desert province." Zelda reminded, Link laughed at this.

"Yeah... In my miniature depression" he chuckled.

"Oh and the time you killed Ganon, how I fainted and you and Midna had to carry me."

"Yes, that too."

"And the match we had against eachother, you refused to K.O me and I obliterated you."

"Wasn't like that second time around!" He smiled.

"Ah Link, I'm so glad I found you again, you're the only person I trust with my life" she praised.

"Yeah, me too."

 _Her smile makes me feel warm, she radiates happiness, it's comforting to be around her. I then get the image of Midna, 'do it now you dumb mutt' she teased. It's now time my triforce needs to spring into action, after obviously not working for so long._

"Hey Zel, I need to tell you something, I haven't been honest with you, it's just that, well..."

He started, desperately trying to find a way to say it.

"I love you, everything about you, your smile, your kind personality, your quirks, you are the most amazing person I've met." He admitted, looking into her eyes, trying to determine her reaction.

She smiled widely and put a hand on his arm.

"Link, I love you too. She revealed.

"So is this the part where we kiss?" Link mused.

"I believe it is" she smirked.

They leaned in and their lips met, morphing into a passionate kiss, his hands on her cheeks, warmth surging through their bodies. They continued for a long while before pulling away, their faces still close, smiling lovingly.

The truth is revealed and they don't care what anyone has to think, as long as they can be together.

The other six watched on, happy that their friends were finally brought together.

"It's about time!" Peach chuckled.

"Now I guarantee I'll be spending 50% of my time third wheeling" Ike sighed, still not getting the big deal.

She rested her head on his shoulder and he pulled her in close, it was all so new, but it just seemed to feel so normal.

Link's imaginary Midna gave him an approving smile, 'you did good my mutt, my work is done.' She faded away into nothingness.

Love is a strange thing, but it's a good thing, sometimes inexplainable, but nonetheless heartwarming.


	7. Chapter 7: The Truth Hurts

I'm so sorry about about the delay for this chapter! I really have no excuse. I promise the next one will come as quick as possible! For now, chapter 7.

Read and enjoy

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It had been two months since the fair, Link and Zelda had formed a relationship, Peach continued to put her trust in Roy, Samus and Ike continue to fight and Marth and Rosalina still date secretly. Now that the two have nothing on Link, it's beginning to stress them out, one more-so than the other.

 _Why me? I highly doubt that Link will keep it a secret, we have nothing on him, not one thing to hold against him. I shouldn't be so worried, but I am and I have my reasons._

 _This isn't a game anymore, not just something to pass the time around this place. The problem is, that I actually like Marth in the way that is more than friends, I love him. So now instead of it being for fun, I keep it a secret because I'm scared. I'm scared that if I go public, and It doesn't work out, that I'll lose him in front of everyone._

 _I have a fear of commitment, not because I don't want it, but because I don't want to be let down, to feel that pain._

"Rosalina what's the matter, you've been zoning out quite a lot lately is everything ok?" Marth asked concerned, he had a worried expression etched on his face. Rosalina sighed.

"Nothing's wrong I'm just tired" She lied. Marth let out a sigh of exasperation

"Why do you always hide things from me, I only want to help you! It's starting to make me wonder if you trust me!"

"I'm just tired!" She yelled, angry and frustrated.

"You're cheating with me aren't you!" He accused bitterly.

He didn't let her respond before adding to his accusation.

"The whole keep it a secret thing, hiding me, it's because you already have a boyfriend and he can't know!" Rosalina stood up and balled her fists enraged

"Marth how could you accuse me of doing such a thing, I'm beginning to think it's you who doesn't trust me!"

"Because I don't anymore..."

Rosalina softened a bit,

"I just don't want to worry you with my issues."

"Well that is exactly what you've been doing anyway!"

"I'm sorry if this wasn't what you expected but for now it just has to work!"

Marth shook his head

"I'm going outside to get some air"

"Ok..." She whispered, holding back tears.

When she knew he was well and truly gone, she sobbed her heart out, salty tears running clear down her face, going through tissue after tissue until the box was empty.

"Uhh I'm such an idiot!" She yelled, throwing the empty box forcefully across the room.

"Who cares? He most likely hates me by now, who wouldn't?"

"I best get myself together, wouldn't want to have anyone see me like...

Ew..."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Sam... what exactly are you doing?" Zelda cautioned.

"Hm, oh this, I'm repairing my hover board."

"It looks more like you're breaking it to me."

Samus scoffed.

"What would you know about mechanics Z?"

"Good point..." Zelda admitted. Samus gave her a teasing smile

"Very good one"

"How was your team brawl with Ike today? Manage not to rip his head off?"

Samus turned her nose up.

"Strangely enough, I didn't feel like killing him this time."

"Odd, but wonderful." Zelda reasoned

Samus laughed

"Odd but wonderful, sounds like you were quoting yourself about when you fell down the stairs and Link caught you, then you fully made out while I tried not to hurl." Zelda groaned.

"Ok shut it."

"Gotcha princess." Samus chuckled.

"Speak of the devils, look who we have here. " Zelda pointed out, Ike and Link were walking in.

"We come in peace, we have fried chicken." Ike assured

"You better!" Samus demanded.

"Link, did you tell the others?" Ike queried, not sure if the hylian had gotten his message in the first place.

"Yeah" he started "anyone I could find anyways."

"Who couldn't you find?" They all asked.

"Rosalina and Roy."

"Rosalina and Roy." Samus hinted.

"Something might be 'going on there'..." Ike smirked.

"Wouldn't be surprising"

They turned their heads to see Marth join them.

"How so?" Zelda questioned.

"Never mind..." Marth mumbled

Link sighed, Marth is his friend, he wanted to help, but this place, this time wouldn't be appreciated.

"Well then Peach better get here before it gets cold." Ike warned.

"Hey peoples, how are things today?" Roy grinned, dripping with sweat.

"Not shabby." Link answered.

"So have you seen Rosalina today?" Ike queried with a sinister smile, the rest of them, (bar Marth), smiled along to see the red head's reaction.

"Actually I haven't" He responded disheartened.

"I was training all morning so I haven't seen anyone."

"Oh" they sounded rather disappointed until they saw Peach talking to Robin and Rebecca, the same person, but different genders and from an alternate universe.

They had decided to adress one of them with another name to save the confusion, so Robin's female self agreed to be called Rebecca.

"Peach, I think your friends seek your attention." Rebecca gestured toward the group, with impatient glares and a box or two of fast food.

"Seems as though you're correct" she sighed.

"Well nice chat, see you around" she waved off and made the shameful walk to the now probably cold food.

"Took you long enough." Ike sneered.

"Mmhmm" Roy agreed, arms crossed and nodding slowly.

"I'm sorry guys, I got held up. So is it chicken time?"

"I agree, dunno about you but I'm hungry." Samus sighed.

"Well then, let's eat, finally." Zelda exasperated, her hand locked with Link's, she turned to him and smiled lovingly.

"Looks like some people can't seem to get off of Love Island." Peach teased. Ike chuckled,

"Less chicken for them then."

Samus sneered

"Let's not be cruel, at least they aren't flirting as if it isn't obvious and making us wanna cut our throats out."

"With a blunt pair of scissors" Marth added.

"At least I'm happy and proud that I'm in love" Link spat, Marth shrunk into his seat, wanting to become unseen.

"Whatever..."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"We missed you earlier Rz, is something up?"

Rosalina turned to see a farmiliar woman in a suit of armour.

"Samus" she paused for a mere few seconds.

"Something up?"

"No, I just chilled with Fox and Falco for a little while, nothing to be worried about." She assured the questioning bounty huntress.

Samus, not being very knowledgeable in the emotions department passed it off as just that.

Rosalina wasn't lying though, about one part that is. Fox had stumbled across her and sparked up a conversation which resulted in them discovering a mutual interest of a comedy tv series set in the depths of space- Greg Of The Galaxy. A hilarious show that revolved around and idiot in space and many witty puns and jokes.

"That actually reminds me, there's a space opening at the museum, I was gonna invite Fox, Falco and yourself."

Samus remembered.

"I'd love to! Aww Samus, you're great, really!" Rosalina thanked.

"It's what I do." she boasted jokingly, twirling her paralyzer.

"Hey uhh Samus, did Marth seem..." she started.

"Upset or angry or anything?"

"Yeah he did now that you come to think of it, what do you think is wrong with him?"

"I'm not quite so sure..." She lied, her fears confirmed.

"I have to go and train, get to beat Ike's ass again." she grinned.

"Alright see you later then?"

"You too, tell Fox and Falco about the museum if you see them!" She called out.

"Can do" Rosalina assured before Samus left to train.

 _And now I have to talk to Marth..._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Can't catch me!" Samus taunted, darting around the training room.

"Ha! How slow are you?"

"You're going to have try a lot harder if you want to catch me!" She continued. Ike by now was absolutely furious, she worked with speed, he worked with power and obviously, catching her isn't exactly easy.

He found a chance for an opening and as quickly and forcibly as possible landed in a few hits before she shielded and evaded.

"I thought you used your power suit." he interrogated.

"I can use this next year so I'm getting my practice in." she reasoned.

"Fair enough."

She got back to what she was about to say before.

"Ok, now it's time you exploit my weakness, raw power."

"To be as fast as I, you have to be quick with your hits, so it takes a bit off the power game. So lets adjust it to an arena benefitting you." She informed, knowledgeable about efficient training, which for some reason, she agreed to participate in with Ike.

"I may not match your speed, but you couldn't match up my one-hit KO on low damage." He bragged, a bad idea in honesty because it just further motivates Samus.

The arena formed and he made no haste, letting Samus come to him which is the best time to strike.

Despite having the upperhand, Ike was quickly thrown down, he hadn't been on his A-game at all today, something was dwindling in his subconcious.

"Ha, is this what you call 'immense power'?" She scoffed, he was held down by her foot pushed down on his chest.

 _I see her face, smug and confident, for some reason I feel myself unable to move, as If I'm paralysed. Her evil smile isn't sickening, it's enticing._

 _'Shit... No way, it can't be..._

 _I have a crush on Samus. Aran. My supposed rival, nemesis, enemy._

"Hello, you're creeping me out down there, get up!" She yelled, snapping him out of his trance.

"Well maybe if you get your foot off of me I could!" He countered.

Samus flinched

"Oh um yeah, sorry about that." She apologised before taking the pressure off of his chest, allowing him to stand.

"Are we going to have another match?"

"Yeah about that, sorry, my head just isn't in the game today." Ike confessed.

"Alrighty then, see you tomorrow for training."

"And please try not to make me beat your ass before then."

He gave her a half hearted smile.

"I'll try, but you just never know." he replied, making his exit.

"Oh and, try not to hurt yourself." he smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Ike laughed,

"don't think I didn't see you trip over thin air yesterday."

"You saw that?" she groaned out of embarrassment.

"Secrets not safe with me, see ya!" he snickered.

"Ugh come back here you-you moron!" She cried out.

"Just what I needed right now..." she groaned,

"Ike blabbing about that embarrassing fall down the stairs only a day or two ago." she cringed at remembering the mortifying mishap.

 _Well Ike, you're not alone on the whole head out of the game thing, I'll tell you that for sure..._

She decided to retreat from training in case she really did hurt herself, which would be unfortunate because injury means no fighting and no fighting means no winning.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Well, on the bright side I've been winning most of my matches." the princess of the mushroom kingdom beamed.

"It's all progress Peachy dear." Roy congratulated.

It was again one of those times where the two would just sit down and talk, about anything and everything. This time however, the sun's warm rays cast through the windows instead of the gleaming moonlight.

"I wonder how Sammy is doing after that ankle mishap." Peach started

"After all it looked pretty nasty"

"Roy?" She sang out trying to get his attention.

"Mmmhmm." he mumbled distantly.

"What's up with you, you're really out of it."

He took a few seconds before something escaped his lips.

"Peachy, I think I'm in love." Peach scoffed.

"You? In love? With who?!"

"Ha, I knew you'd say that so."

"Soooo..." Peach went on.

"So I set you up with some clues, here's the first one." he handed her a folded up piece of paper.

"Clues to where?" Peach queried.

"Each clue will lead you to another that's hidden around the mansion, that is until you reach the final one and you'll find the answer." He explained casually.

"Well this is odd... But very well then."

Roy chuckled

"Cya, I'll let you get a start." he waved goodbye and left, leaving her to start the journey by reading the first clue.

She unfolded the paper and read out

"...'The Veterans First night', a picture taken on the first day but what was behind it?"

She sighed in exasperation

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

 _The first clue... It's downright confusing, now that's for sure. What could it mean though? I'm going to pay a visit to that picture, maybe just maybe looking at it will give me mind superpowers or something..._

She walked down the stairs that met up with the main hallway, 'The Veteran's First Night', a picture of the veterans taken on the first day of smash. There were meant to be the only twelve, however with growing popularity, master hand decided to expand. With the coming of melee season, not only did he get more smashers, he also snagged some for future seasons. The only reason he has the brawl and fourth season smashers currently at the mansion is because he thought it unfair that veterans and melee had more of an opportunity to farmiliarise themselves with everything. The twelve originals, however will always be the most respected which Peach didn't really find to be unfair.

She stopped at the photo, nothing but a simple group photo, but at the time it would have been a momentous thing.

"Ok, the motive behind it..."

"To commemorate the beginning of smash? How does that link me to my next clue though? "

It had been a few minutes and the whole thing was beginning to frustrate her, about to leave a farmiliar voice called out.

"Peach, what brings you here, neat photo hey." Samus commented, gesturing toward the group photo.

"Yeah it is pretty neat." she agreed.

"Back to my original question." Samus started.

"What brings you here, y'know to look at this, it's been here all year."

"I'm just examining it... Samus can I ask you something?"

"What is it you want to ask?"

Peach took a deep breath

"Is there a motive behind this picture, behind the scenes information or anything?" Samus chuckled

"There's nothing behind this except for a wall, sorry to burst your bubble or anything."

"No it's fine, honestly" she assured the bounty huntress.

"What made you ask anyway?" Samus nudged.

"Oh nothing really, I was curious."

"If you say so, oh sorry to leave you so soon, but I have a museum exhibit to get to with Rosalina, catch you later." She waved.

"See you later, have a good time!" She beamed.

 _So the only thing behind it is a wall..._

Her eyes widened.

'The only thing behind it is a wall'

"How oblivious am I?" She grabbed both sides and carefully lifted it off the hinges, and sure enough was a piece of paper taped to the wall. She took it off and hung the picture back up.

Paperclipped to the clue was a super smash brothers business card, the clue read 'Roses are Red violets are blue you've found hint one now can you find hint two.'

"We'll see about that pretty soon now won't we." She smirked triumphantly.

She headed downstairs to the reception room, the place where the business card would most likely have come from.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Our first date! How exciting!" Zelda clapped giddily.

"And you're in for a wonderful surprise" Link smiled, happy to see how excited Zelda was.

Since they'd started dating, the duo had been almost inseparable, but hadn't spent that much time alone, in fact they'd probably not spent any time without at least one of their friends.

"I'm sure I am!"

"It's in town, so there is no chance of interruption." she sighed relieved, since every moment they'd spent together had seemed to have been interrupted by someone or other.

"I'm amazed that no one's barged in yet." Zelda noted

"Yeah now that you-"

"Hey lovebirds mind if I join?" Roy called out.

"Maybe I spoke too soon..."

"Where's Marth and Ike?" Link asked, trying to give him the hint.

"They're playing solitare, I don't really get it yet so I came to chill with you since Samus and Rosalina went to the museum." He explained.

"What about Peach?"

"She's... Busy." he passed off.

"Anyone else you can hang out with?" Link said, tapping his foot impatiently.

Roy, finally getting the hint backed away slowly

"Ohhhh sorry, were you in the middle of something." He chuckled.

"Roy, I know that look, you're a pervert, that's not what it is!" Link shouted, his ears going red.

"Ok, ok, if you insist". He smirked.

"Well then later gators."

"Ok now where were we..." Zelda continued.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"What's the go between you and Samus anyway?" Marth muttered.

"It's hard to explain..." Ike replied, not wanting to go into the topic.

"I can handle it." Marth countered.

Ike wasn't getting out of it easy.

"We're unfriendly acquaintances."

"And that's supposed to mean?"

"It means that we aren't friends, but we aren't enemies, it's neutral territory but it doesn't take much to tip it in the wrong direction." Ike sighed not even understanding it himself.

"Unusual, but I know worse..." Marth muttered. He'd just made amends with Rosalina and they were once again on good terms.

"I guess it isn't all too bad." Ike shrugged.

"Is there a chance for friendship there?" Marth asked.

"At this rate, I don't think so" Ike admitted.

"That's too bad... I was hoping that the two of you would get over yourselves." Marth said smugly.

"Hmph... Says the one who spends at least two hours a day combing his hair!" Ike retorted.

"Don't even get started on that one!" Marth yelled flustered.

"Only because it's true!" Ike spat.

Shulk walked in and stared in confusion.

"Can someone tell me what the fuss is about?"

They both looked, speechless, what was the fuss even about?

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Peach was in the reception room, approaching the woman behind the service desk.

"Hello what can I do for you today?" the woman offered. She was an older lady, wrinkled skin and greying hair, but nonetheless professional looking with her hair tied back in a slick low ponytail.

"Has anybody been through here earlier today?"

"I'm very sorry, I couldn't tell you that, my shift started only a minute ago." she apologised.

"That's a shame." Peach sighed.

"If you're waiting for someone, feel free to take a seat over there near the flowers." she gestured to a row of chairs.

"They're nice flowers." Peach commented, giving the woman a sweet smile.

"You like them? We got them in yesterday, they are quite beautiful." she agreed, eyesight fixed on the vase.

The flowers, scarlet red roses, were flawless. They were blooming flowers, not completely open and stil tightly held together with only a small opening at the top of each flower.

 _'Roses are red violets are blue'_

 _The clue..._

The woman had taken a phone call and was writing down notes.

She casually strode over to the roses, looking through them. She lifted up the vase, but the clue wasn't under there. Determined to find it, she started sorting through them, eventually coming across one with a stick of white through the centre.

She gently pulled the white out, which turned out to be a tightly rolled piece of paper. She unrolled it, revealing the next clue.

A green rupee was drawn, the currency of Hyrule. next to it the message read... 'Let's get pickpocketing!'

Peach looked at it again,

 _Is he serious?! Pickpocketing? And the only hylian with pockets that he could get close to is Link..._

 _Ganondorf is out of the equation unless Roy wanted me dead. I'm sorry Link...but it looks like I must retrieve my clue..._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hi Link!" Peach chirped frolicking toward the hero of twilight.

"Peach! So you're not busy anymore?"

"I am but I have a little time on my hands."

"That's good, because I'm just a little bit stuck on what to wear..." He admitted looking down at the ground.

"No worries! Peach has ya covered!" She encouraged.

"Now come on, lets see what there is for you to wear!"

She walked up the staircase alongside her hylian friend until they got to his room.

She walked over to his drawers

"You have to wear something absolutely wonderful that will make Zellie completely gob-smacked."

He scratched his head

"Uhh is that even possible?"

"Duh! Now let me find you something" she silenced him.

After rummaging through his drawers for a while, she was able to pull together something that would stun Zelda. Though she was on a mission, he was still a friend, and she would help wherever she could.

"Here you are this should do! Well I'll leave you to try it on."

She walked up to him and gave him a friendly embrace, she swiftly brought her hand to his pocket and felt around for the clue, her fingers caught the corner and grabbed it as quickly as possible, holding it tightly.

"Good luck Link!"

"Thanks for all the help" he nodded and gave her a thankful smile.

She left and closed the door, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Oh I am just so so good!" Now lets see what it says;

'Creaky floorboards need fixing, loose ones need lifting.'

 _Well this is easy, the only room with floorboards is the entertainment room, some stomping around and I'll find it in no time._

Snake was in the room on the lounge watching some TV show. She hadn't talked to him since what she'd heard him say.

"Peach, hey there, good job on your matches recently, you've been on fire!" He marvelled.

"Hmm yeah." She said a little angrily.

"Uhh I think I got a little apologising to do, I may have said some things and I underestimated you, you belong here and you deserve it."

"Am I forgiven?"

She let out a long sigh, deciding on whether or not to accept his apology.

"Naww alright I can't stay mad at you forever." She gave in, giving him a high five and starting to walk around on the floorboards.

"Though, Peach..." Snake began

"What exactly are you doing?"

"Hmm oh me? Just looking for a broken floorboard." She replied casually.

"Try the North West of the room." He suggested.

"How helpful! Thank you Snake!" She praised, walking up to the room. After a bit of feeling around she came across the creaky floorboard. She stepped on it hard and the one next to it came out of the ground a small bit.

"Ha, bullseye!" She cheered.

Careful not to get a splinter, she carefully lifted it to find a larger piece of paper taped under the board.

It appeared to be a map from where she was standing to the location of the next hint. It read;

'x marks the spot' which means that this was the final clue.

Why she wanted to know so bad, it was obvious, she had a crush on Roy, and she loved gossip so it was a tempting combination for the Mushroom Princess.

"Here I come stupid piece of paper." She sighed. Hopefully this was to be easy, and without a catch.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Samus and Rosalina had gotten back from the museum exhibit which in their eyes was less than stellar.

"You two! How was it?" Zelda asked excitedly, walking quickly over to where they were.

Though she sounded excited, she was really just nervous.

"It was a total let down..." Samus exasperated.

"Yeah and it was NOTHING like space!" Rosalina complained.

"Uh, I think your expectations may have been a bit too high if you ask me." Zelda pointed out.

"No! It was terrible I tell you, terrible!" Rosalina objected.

Samus nodded her head firmly in agreement.

Zelda sighed

"If you say so..."

"Enough about that terrible museum, your date is tonight!" Rosalina sang

"Yes, it is..." She gulped.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I'm surprised Peach isn't all over you getting you ready and all that." Samus observed.

"I haven't been able to find her all day, Roy said she's 'busy'..."

"Oh well, We're going to make you look wonderful, aren't we Samus!" Rosalina cheered.

"We are?"

"Yes Samus, we are." Rosalina growled giving Samus a nudge.

"Whatever..."

"Thankyou, this is very kind of the both of you."

"Lets get our hurry on now, we need to get a start!" Rosalina pushed.

When they entered their room Rosalina was quick to run to Zelda's dress.

It was a rasberry colour, knee length and chiffon material with a bow at the waistline, elegant and jaw-dropping it nearly brought tears to the luma guardian's eyes.

"This dress is absolutely stunning! It would just look so beautiful on you."

"Well done!" Rosalina commended.

"It's actually Corrina's believe it or not, she lent it to me."

"Remind me to take that girl shopping." Rosalina noted before turning to Samus.

"It's go time Samus."

They started out by letting her shower and then moved onto her makeup.

"Peach is really good at this stuff, shame she isn't here..." Samus sighed, not knowing anything about makeup other than mascara, which in its own isn't that hard of a concept.

"I'm sure that if we try it will be just as good as Peach's" Rosalina assured.

"You say that now..." Samus sighed, opening the nail polish, which she's decided she'd stick too because she didn't absolutely suck at it.

After they'd finished, they helped her into the dress.

"Oh my god..." Samus let out.

"What! Do I look bad! Is it dreadful?!" Zelda panicked.

"Absolutely not! You look gorgeous Zelda! Rosalina complimented, proud of herself.

"Really?"

Samus chuckled contentedly.

"See for yourself."

She walked nervously over to the mirror, not knowing what to expect, and when she finally gotva glimpse, she was more than happy.

"How could I ever repay you! It's perfect!" She boasted, squeezing the two into a thankful hug.

"The least we could do" Samus smiled, wondering how Link snagged a girl like her. Yes they were pretty much best friends but Link had always been a little shy and awkward around girls, Zelda seemed to be no exception... Until now that is.

Zelda's phone went off, alerting her of a text message.

"It's from Link, he's waiting out the front next to the taxi, we should get going, now." Zelda informed.

"I can't wait until he sees you!" Rosalina smiled, her aqua eyes glittering.

They walked out of the mansion and across the front yard. The taxi was waiting with Link standing outside on his phone.

"Hi Link!" Zelda beamed, all of them waiting for Link to look up.

He looked up in an instant, his mouth widening upon seeing his girlfriend.

"So how do I look?" She asked nervously.

"You look wonderful!" He gasped.

Rosalina chuckled.

"Well it's nice to see that he thinks so too!"

They shared a brief kiss before entering the taxi.

"See ya! Have fun!" Samus waved.

"Naww first date vibes!" Rosalina shrieked.

Zelda and Link waved out of the taxi window and drove away, leaving the two space travellers to make their way indside and join Marth, Ike and Roy. Rosalina and Marth having made up were back to normal in their relationship... And hiding it.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Okay, over to the door, into the hallway, and make a right turn."

Peach declared, making her way to tho the next point.

Following the map looked easy, but it was hand drawn, and not too well to be honest, making it difficult to follow.

"Ok now up the east wing stairs, turn the corner and follow the corridor until about a third of the length."

She paced quickly up the stairs,

"Thank the heavens it's only on the second floor." She praised.

The place where she stopped at was right in the middle of two doors. She turned to face the end of the corridor

"Ok the one on the left, walk in, it says walk about four steps and make a left turn, then take two steps."

The last two directions were measured in steps, the answer was in someone's room, Roy's room.

"Now let's just hope no one's in there" she prayed before turning the knob and walking in.

"One, two, three, four" she counted, stopping at another door.

"The bathroom door..." She grimaced. hesitantly, she opened the door and took two steps.

She was standing before the centre of the vanity, in front of the oval shaped mirror. She looked around for the answer on the surface of the porcelain and after giving up there, looked in the drawers, on the walls, on the roof and on the floor. but nothing.

She let out a frustrated growl

"Ugh how did I not know! It was just a trick and this is some stupid dead end!"

She walked out defeated and embarrassed, with nothing to gain.

I'm so going to find that jerk and when I do... I'm getting justice, and my reward.

After not long she caught sight of him in the kitchen.

"There you are! It was just a dead end you weasel!" She burst out, Roy just shook his head.

"Did you even look?"

"Yes I looked!" She retorted angrily.

"Well obviously not very well." he argued, straight faced.

"Can't you just tell me then!?" She pleaded.

"That would take away the surprise, besides what would be the fun in that?" He reasoned.

"Please!"

"I'm sorry, but you just have to figure it out." He concluded, making it obvious that no amount of reason would make him splurge.

She let out a deep sigh

"Guess I just gotta go and retrace my steps."

She made her way upstairs to her room to think, the answer was there somewhere, but how?

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"How do we end up here playing snakes and ladders?" Roy complained.

"Because Samus thinks she can beat Ike and vice versa" Rosalina grumbled.

"This kind of competition isn't healthy..." Marth warned.

"All of you shut up, you're gonna screw up my mojo if you don't stop yapping!" Samus snapped.

Ike laughed

"What mojo? Last time I saw, your mojo went down the stairs!"

"You insolent!" Samus started.

"Calm down, no need to get worked up" Rosalina interrupted.

"Can we just start already?" Roy but in.

"The game, yes on with it" Samus chimed in.

Rosalina started, rolling the dice.

"A three! Safe!"

It was now Roy's turn

"A five! Up the ladder."

Samus took her turn and rolled the dice

"Two, haha, third row for me!" She bragged.

The people who all walked past were confused as to why they were playing snakes and ladders, as far as they were concerned it was what Lucas and, Ness and the other children would play. It was near the end of the game, Ike was winning, one roll and he could be victorious.

Samus had her hand under her chin, leaning her elbow on the table.

"Aww Bounty Bitch why so sad, is it because I'm winning?" Ike teased.

"Shut up..." She spat, unhappy with her fourth place position.

"Ok! My last roll, I'm at 98 and I just gotta get to 100"

he shook the cube in his hand and threw it onto the board.

"What! a one, are you kidding!" He exasperated.

Samus hit her fist up in the air triumphantly

"Down the snake, too bad looks like I'm in third now"

Roy snorted

"Hmphg, down... The...Snake!"

"You are just disturbing." Rosalina scolded, rolling her eyes.

"You dirty minded little grot..." Samus growled.

Marth was next and rolled,

"Hm a 6... 97, 98, 99, 100"

"Oh, looks as though I've won" Marth smiled, the damn game now over, and the funny thing, neither samus or Ike had won.

"Can we make a vow never to play this again?" Rosalina declared.

"Couldn't agree with you more" they all agreed, packing up the vile thing.

The problem with smashers... They're damn competitive with everything.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Peach was still stuck on Roy's mysterious love interest, she hadn't gotten even a fragment closer to the truth. She lay on her bed looking up at the roof, tossing her ring into the air and catching it.

Zelda was sitting on her bed reading a letter. It was of importance, an update on Hyrule's status, informing her of its happenings and events.

"You seem distracted over there Peach, what's on your mind?" The Hylian Princess raised her concern.

"I'm trying to figure out a... Puzzle" She replied.

"You've never been good at puzzles." Zelda reminded, causing some of lights to turn on inside of Peach's brain.

"How many people think that?" She queried.

"Anyone who knows you well enough." Zelda confirmed.

 _If Roy wanted me to know, he'd make it not that hard to figure out. So I'm just not catching onto something important._

"So how was your date?"

"It was perfect, Link, the food, the restaurant, all of it was, almost like a fairytale." She chuckled, remembering the whole thing, trying to savour it.

"It's nine, I'm going to shower, you should probably think about getting some rest if you're ever to solve that puzzle of yours" Zelda suggested.

"Yeah, it would be best I admit"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The guys were in their room, it was late and they were all exhausted.

"So Roy, what was it that had Peach so busy today?" Ike inquired.

"A little quest." He answered casually.

"What kind of quest?" Marth prodded.

"Just a quest of clues." He insisted.

"Don't even bother, it's probably really illegitimate." Link assumed.

"You'll find out sooner or later." Roy hinted, knowing that eventually they'd get the hint or find out from Peach.

"And we should believe you because?" Ike countered.

"I don't know, why should you?" He shrugged.

"Ike, really, don't bother, this is Roy's area of expertise and winning isn't that much of an option in this circumstance" Link warned.

"I'm not certain on the rest of you, but I'm beat, I think it's time for us to get in some sleep." Marth proposed.

Link yawned

"Yeah, Marth's right, it's late."

"Marth, right, now that's a first" Roy mused.

"Oh shut it already" Marth retaliated.

"Sleep!" Link but in.

"Yes mother" Roy mocked.

Link muttered under his breath

"Sometimes I wonder why I even tolerate him..."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Peach checked her phone for the time, 1:12am. She couldn't get to sleep, her mind was still going one hundred miles an hour.

 _What was there? Where was I? What was the first thing I saw? The three questions that consume my thoughts._

 _What was there? A vanity. Where was I? Roy's bathroom. What was the first thing I saw? A mirror. Wait a second! A mirror, what did I see in it? Me?!_

 _Am I who he loves, is that why he sent me clue searching?_

 _It all makes sense know, it all just clicks. Mystery solved, gladly._

She tiptoed out of bed and made her way to Roy's room. She barged into the room.

"Um Peach, what are you doing here?" Link asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm after Roy."

"What are you taking him for?" Ike queried.

"Im not stealing him, I'm just borrowing him!" She whispered hoarsely.

Roy got out his bed and trudged over to the princess. Once they were out of the room and into the hallway she started.

"I figured it out"

"I know who you love."

He stood for a second before replying

"Oh really? Then who is it"

"I knew you'd say that." she quoted, his earlier words to her.

She pulled him into a passionate kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. He responded almost instantaneously, snaking his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer. After a fairly long while he pulled away and they both caught their breath.

"How did you guess?" He pondered.

"I'm not that good at puzzles, so I stopped thinking of the possibilities and looked at the obvious and well... Tadaa" she explained, smiling sheepishly.

"Just in case you didn't know Peachy, I love you."

"I love you too, Fire Boy." she giggled, still in his arms.

"I lied, I think I might just have to steal you."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Morning had come and all night Roy was bugged by his friends about what happened, they still didn't know. He was waiting for Peach to join them for breakfast so he could give them a bit of a... Surprise.

"Dude, you still haven't even budged, don't you think it's fair to tell us?" Ike pestered.

"You'll see, all in good timing."

"You say that, and most of the time it's fair to say you don't mean it." Marth reminded.

"Can you just shut up, geez you'll find out!" Roy snapped.

And almost as if just in time, Peach walked downstairs with the girls, who also had not a clue. Peach and Roy couldn't help but smile mischievously.

"Sooooooooo" the other three swordsman went on.

Peach giggled and sashayed over to Roy, giving him a loving hug and a small peck.

"Morning honey." she smirked.

"As to you sweetheart." He replied deadpan, though it was still evident he was trying hard not to laugh.

Zelda, Rosalina, Marth and Link smiled or awwed, whereas Ike and Samus had disgusted looks on their faces, pretending to gag.

"Oh grow up you two!" Zelda scolded.

"Sorry" Samus said sarcastically, throwing her hands in the air for the dramatic effect.

They all sat at the table eating breakfast, the girls talking to Peach and the guys having a food catching competition. Samus however sat there silent, glaring at Ike who was seming to be having much more fun than herself.

 _Look at that idiot... Laughing like a maniac, being stupid and immature. I realise that I'm basically staring now... But I can't stop, or is it that I don't want to? Why would I not want to? I can't look away, I realise what it is now, I'm drawn to him, I..._

 _What am I thinking?! I-I don't like Ike... This cannot be possible! How did I fall for a guy like him, I'm supposed to hate him, not have feelings for him. Maybe it's a phase? It has to be...Why of all people do I find him likeable? What happened to hating him?_

And just as Ike caught sight of glare she was casting in his direction, he felt the Same thing; Why of all people was it her he had feelings for?

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Ike and Samus are into eachother, but will they let their pride get the best of them? Will Rosalina and Marth get past their dilemma? Will I update faster? Find out next chapter.**

- **TwilightSpaceWarrior**


	8. Chapter 8: Midnight Plight

Chapter 8! Initially I planned out 11 chapters but I'll have to wait and see.

I wrote this chapter quite a long time after the last so if anything is missing or doesn't make sense to you, please let me know. I'm open for your criticism (constructive, preferably.)

Some things may not be canonical. If that bothers you, I'd advise you not to read.

Read on and enjoy!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He made his way out of the back door and headed for the garden, it was maze-like, anyone younger than himself could get lost. Fall was making its grand debut, auburn leaves floating from the trees, staining the ground in different hues across the perimeter. He couldn't deny the fact that it was a serene atmosphere, but a grey cloud still hung invisibly over his head, life had been far less than stellar. He made an agreement, he needed help, no longer could he bare to face this alone, that's why he was meeting with Link.

Sure enough the hylian was on a bench with his eyes closed, inhaling the fresh air, soaking in the sun's warm rays. The hylian looked so at home, so at peace, he couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of how he could so thoroughly enjoy a thing of such simplicity.

"Link" he greeted, making sure the hylian was aware of his presence.

"Marth" he nodded, gesturing for the prince to join him on the wooden bench.

"So after all this time, you finally decide you need some help." Link chuckled half heartedly.

"Yeah, I guess so..."

Link could easily tell how much he was bothered, if his expression didn't give, it was the atmosphere that surrounded him. Marth's relationship problems were becoming more serious and frequent, you could cut the tension between Rosalina and Marth with a pair of scissors. It was painful, they were both good people, but they brought out the worst in eachother.

"I may as well just tell you everything" Marth started "Well, she's so damn secretive, it's as though she's ashamed of me, it's unbearable, diminishing and it just really annoys me." He paused looking up to the sky.

"But I still can't help but love her, through all of that, I know a version of herself that you all don't, funny, passionate and... Vulnerable."

Link looked to Marth shocked, he was expecting a rant, not a confession, it was now that he realised how important she was to Marth, why he went through the tough times, why he fought to keep what little they had together. He loved her, it was mutual, but it was the things they wanted that separated them. They were on the same page, but of a very different book. He now felt empathy. Because Link knew just how that felt.

"I-I didn't realise exactly how much this meant to you..."

"It does mean a lot, that's why I'd go to such great measures to make sure it stays, but now, a thought clouds it all; is it really worth it?"

Link took a while to come up with something to say, it proved harder than expected.

"Marth, listen to me, I know you love her, but if this is how she chooses to go about it, you need to give her an ultimatum."

A look of shock spread itself across his face.

"An ultimatum?"

"Yeah, you need to confront her, tell her the deal, be assertive, she may be my friend and as much as I love her, she needs to be put in her place, knocked down a few pegs."

They sat in silence a bit longer, Marth mostly contemplating and Link, waiting.

"You know! You're right, she can't keep dictating everything that happens between us, I love her, but this, this isn't what love is meant to be, a secret locked away to be left unfound, and unspoken. If she doesn't want to be in a _real_ relationship, then she'll just have to go about without me." Marth declared, a fire burning throughout him.

Link shrunk back a bit at his eagerness. "Uh. Good. Now, you need to find a time for confrontation. So how long has it been since you've talked to her anyway?" He queried.

A sheepish grin appeared on Marth's face "Aha, yes well, I think it was around maybe seven, eight days or so."

Link groaned, "Yes, well you're gonna have to talk to her soon."

"True..."

"I have somewhere to be, and that is to chill with Fox." Link brought up.

"Feel free to leave, I'm going to stay a while longer, to do some more thinking." Marth explained.

"Alright, well if you need me, you know I'm here for you." Link assured, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Marth gave a quick nod in response, Link leaving him to collect his thoughts. Marth had now began to see the calming impact nature had on Link, he was finding himself enjoying the breeze, the way the sun hit his skin, the scent of the atmosphere, it was an escape. He still had no idea on how to confront Rosalina, and he most likely wasn't going to anytime soon.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Peach tapped her foot on the ground nervously, the table was silent no one was talking. Conversation had been scarce as of recent. She broke the silence that had been gnawing at everyone for at least twenty minutes or so.

"Geez... Everyone is so hard to talk to right now, it's all awkward and all..."

"Peachy does have a point, I mean, what's up with you all?" Roy sighed, propping himself up on his elbow to meet everyone's gaze.

"I can assure you nothing is the matter with me." Samus defended, however the tone of her voice betrayed her words, it was cold but not her usual icy tone, there was something hidden somewhere.

"Link and myself are fine" Zelda chirped, Link squeezed her and smiled

"Yep, nothing wrong here."

The remaining three stayed silent, feeling no need to justify themselves.

"I'm going to my room."

"Why leave so soon Rosie?" the mushroom princess queried.

"I mean, we were just starting to talk." she didn't even bother hiding her suspicion.

"I'm not up for idle chit chat right now, so if you'll excuse me."

They all looked shocked, even Marth who had seen this side of her on more than one occasion. Once they were sure she was out of earshot, Peach was quick to adress her odd behaviour.

"That was uncalled for"

"You could say that..." Samus sighed.

Marth just shrugged, "Was that unexpected? Sure caught me by surprise."

His sarcasm spiked Zelda's interest.

"Why is that?"

He turned from her gaze "don't bother yourself, it's not worth the time."

She turned to Link who seemed unfazed by the fiasco.

He gave her a look, one that in the time they'd spent together she'd recognised to be another way of communicating 'I'll explain later'.

Samus cleared her throat

"Well this is awkward... I'm out."

"Yeah, wait for me." Ike called out

 _Ike must really want out if he's willing to go with Samus._ Peach thought.

"Why would I wait for you?" She scoffed.

"Because spending a minute with you is less painful than _this_ , spare me some mercy."

A smirk creeped onto her lips.

"Well, mercy granted, come now. I'm not waiting too long."

Peach any Roy stood.

"Not you too!" Zelda whined.

"We have better things to do with our time than this excuse of a hang out." Roy shrugged

when Link was sure that the youngest two were out of earshot, He turned his gaze to the brooding prince.

"Marth, I'm telling Zelda."

"Sure... I honestly give up anyway."

He groaned, resting his head on the table.

"Well, Rosalina's coldness, and most of the awkwardness as of late is due to Marth and Rosalina's excuse of courting." He turned to look at Marth whose head was still face-first on the table and turned back to Zelda. "And it's not going well, it hasn't since, I don't know... February."

Zelda chocked on her drink, coughing and spluttering.

"February... FEBRUARY! And you haven't bothered to inform me?!" Zelda spat, gritting her teeth at the prince.

"The idea was that it's secret, from everyone. Buuuut, that was ruined when I found out, I swore to secrecy. Though now my blackmail doesn't apply, well, work, moreso, regardless I'm telling you."

"And what's the problem?" Zelda asked, calming down.

"Marth is sick of secrets, but she's not."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cold midnight air faintly dusted Samus' cheeks . Her fingers were numb and freezing but she couldn't care less, there were other things—more important things on her mind. It wasn't exactly the first time she'd ended up here, outside, sitting on a balcony. It had over time become her place. When things became overwhelming, it was a place she could find solace, face her thoughts in empty silence.

She used to rely on other things to push painful thoughts out of the way. Danger, training, alcohol.

She was older now, more mature. Not a reckless child who thought she knew what she was doing. She kicked that habit before it became an addiction, before it could destroy her the way it did with old soldiers. Soldiers who couldn't bear the burdening memories or war.

She looked up at the sky. Stars flickered like candles and glowed like a firefly. To her, stars were not things of luck or hope, something to make wishes upon.

They were reminders.

Reminders of what she had lost. The reasons she is where she is now.

Out in the dark, numb outside and in from the things that broke her when she was but a child. Innocent. Naive. Full of wonder and hope.

All of her thoughts and reminiscing were broken out of with a familiar voice.

"What are you doing here?"

Her head snapped around to see Ike standing only a few feet away.

"I could ask you the same thing."

Her tone lacked its intended venom. Her guard was down. And she was vulnerable. _And how she hated it..._

He took cautious steps over and sat down next to her.

Her knees tucked to her chest, arms securing them.

Hell, she even _looked_ vulnerable.

He had nothing to say. She couldn't come up with a witty insult or biting comment. So they sat in silence.

He turned, looking at her. She continued looking ahead. She wasn't going to acknowledge him.

"So... You still didn't answer my question."

"Nor did you mine."

He turned away now. Looking up at the stars too.

"I'll make you a deal. You tell me, and I'll tell you. Kill two birds with one stone."

This time She looked him in the eyes.

"Tempting, but I think I have a bit more at stake."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that..."

A cold shiver ran dow her spine and She subconciously arched her back a little. His voice was dark and his expression changed into something she'd never seen. A mixture of sadness and loss.

The part of her that wanted to wipe that look off his face, tell him she'd be there, hear him out until he was back with that smirk and acting like an asshole again was taking over. The part of herself she hated. She hated caring. It hurt more that losing.

"Well... I guess, may as well."

"So, why _are_ you here?"

She inhaled and took a deep breath. She'd rarely spoken of her past. Especially not to anyone here.

"Well, it's my-my parents..."

She looked down at the ground now.

"When I was young, five years old to be exact, they died."

He looked at her, a sympathetic look that made her melt.

"If it isn't too much, how? I mean if you're not comfortable that's perfectly fine, you don-"

"It's ok, I'm sure I can manage."

The stars occupied her vison once more, they helped her to remember.

"I was born on a planet K-2L, life was pretty peaceful. Days went by as they do. It was a place of old soldiers who wanted to settle down, new families, people who's homes had been lost or just those whose family had lived there for generations."

It was always like that. Until they came;

Space pirates."

She gritted her teeth, the words didn't come out easy.

"They just started killing, few knew why and not many ever got the chance.

Raid upon raid, blowing up everything. My father left to fight them off. He had military experience and was deemed fit to defend our colony. I didn't ever see him after he left that day. All I have left is the memory of the last smile he gave me, and the lie he told. 'Everything will be ok'. It wasn't."

She took in a shaky breath. Saying it out loud was equivilent to reliving it. But she felt a kind of courage run through her, driving her to keep going.

"And as for my mother, she died because I was unable to see my naive wrongdoings .

I was unlucky to come across the space pirate general; Ridley.

I tried talking to him at first, a silly little girl trying to make peace with a bloodthirsty beast. I didn't retreat and he wanted me finished. I was in his way. Then my mother, she got in the way of that beast and I. Told me to run and took the blow that should have meant my demise. Not her's. And I ran. Ran until I collapsed behind the ruins of my house. I sat there for little over a day. Until everything around me was lost to those ravenous creatures.

The screams and cries, I can hear them in my sleep. Like it's happening. And I think it is. I think I'm that little girl. When I wake up I'm stuck. I know I can't end up thinking it's real.

That's why I come down here. To clear my thoughts. Acknowledge what happened and that it's in the past.

It's stupid, I know.

I'm scared of my own dreams."

He moves closer, the space between them is no more. Their shoulders press lightly.

"It's not stupid, and if it is, that's not for me to say. I run from my dreams too."

She looks at him perplexed.

So there's more to the mercenary than what meets the eye.

"You've shared your reason, it's only fair I give you mine."

"Hm"

She gives him an understanding nod. It's nice to understand. To have someone who understand what it's like to be cornered in the dark.

"Like you, I was only a child. My family was also happy, and my time peaceful.

My father, he was a mercenary. A leader of a group of them, actually. Gawain. You see, my surname isn't actually Gawain. I took that name because it was the name of my father, my role model. Until the day he layed his hands on that medallion.

That medallion. So beautiful.

A single touch corrupted a good man. He killed friends and strangers alike. Bent on a savage blood bath, he killed anything that stood in his way.

I was around seven at the time. No idea what was going on. I only saw my father taking the lives of countless people. All I could think about was keeping my sister safe.

By the time he snapped out of the craze, freed the medallions effect- he was standing there in front of my mother, his blade embedded in her flesh as the life left her eyes. The bodies of the fallen everywhere.

We fled, my father, my sister and I. He felt incredible guilt. It ate away at his soul. Broke his dominant sword hand and changed his name. But no-one forgot what happened. Even my sister, Mist. Not that she remembers much of it."

She took his hand in hers and gave him a smile, a simple smile. And he gave her one back.

An unspoken understanding.

So they talked, anything to take their minds off the horrors that haunt their dreams. For once, it was easy.

"We're quite alike you and I."

He chuckled lightly.

"That's something I wouldn't argue with you about."

She shook her head, fighting the smile that was creeping onto her lips.

He held out his hand.

"Truce?"

"...Truce."

And she shook it.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Things had been more boring than ever before, Samus and Ike were friends, Rosalina and Marth rarely talked to anyone, Zelda and Link were off somewhere together more often than not.

It drove Roy crazy.

"Seriously! What is the go with this silence, do none of you really have anything to say?!"

"Yeah, it's not like we're all fighting" Peach added, oblivious as she is.

Zelda looked around at the faces of her friends and looked at Marth whose head was on the table, bypassers would mistake him to be asleep.

His head rose and he looked Zelda in the eyes

"No, everything isn't 'ok'."

A chair slid out from its spot and Rosalina stood up.

"I have to go somewhere."

Marth stared her down.

"Of course you do."

She stood gobsmacked.

"Because you just can't stand when someone knows something's wrong."

"Marth, I-"

"No, don't. Just don't. Because I am sick of this. Sick of trying to make something work when it's broken."

The group stared each with a different expression.

"I can't go on loving someone who doesn't want to be seen with me."

"It's not like that!"

He stood up.

"Well what is it like then? Because honestly, I'm nothing more than a dirty little secret to you! You don't care, you just wanted to break my heart and leave me to be hung up over you. And you know what? I'm so done! What do you want from me?! I give up. I surrender."

There were eyes on them from every part of the room.

Rosalina spoke so that only the table of her friends could hear.

"Please don't think that I don't love you! Because I do, more than you could understand. It's just-"

"It's just what?"

"It's just that I'm scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Scared of commitment. Scared that if I let my guard down and let myself be happy that you'll leave. That I'll be alone."

"Why can't you see that all I wanted was for you to stay."

"I-I don't know, I just couldn't see past rejection. If things didn't work out I didn't want everyone to see that I failed."

"Gods! Rosalina I love you, this doesn't have to end in heartbreak."

They were close, so very close, he could see the tears clouding her eyes.

"Marth, I-I love you too." Her voice but a bare whisper.

"Can this work?"

"Yes, and I promise, we won't be a secret."

He pulled her in and held her tight, hugged her like he would never see her again. And she didn't care who was looking.

"Finally! Something interesting!" Roy called out.

Peach scowled and tutted.

"Do you have to be so immature at these kinds of things?!"

The others just laughed at the two, finally things were back to normal.

Ike and Samus were engrossed in a conversation about weapons, one without any snide remarks or heated arguments.

So maybe not _everything_...

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Samus and Ike are friends. Rosalina and Marth got over their issues and Roy finally got to see some action.**

 **Your feedback is appreciated!**

 **Goodbye for now**

 **-TwilightSpaceWarrior**


	9. Chapter 9: When The Dust Settles

This isn't far from coming to an end. I'm actually proud of myself for getting this far. As usual, there will be coarse language and some characters will be ooc. It all comes down to interpretation.

Read on~

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I miss it when the two of you _didn't_ get along..." Link exasperated.

"What? Because I'm neglecting you? I can spread the love." Samus grinned.

"Yep sure that would be an interesting three way." Roy snickered.

"Shut the fuck up and run before I can get you freak!

Samus looked like she was ready to rip his brains out with her bare hands. Silence was obviously the right way to go.

"Anyway, Ike and I both agree that we should make a team and enter the indoor volleyball comp. So, what do you say?"

Link gave in

"Fine..."

Samus and Ike high-fived eachother; a now common gesture.

Ever since the truce, fast friends was what they had become. While the rest of them went on dates and fought, the two of them would talk, hang out or train.

Ike appreciated having someone so complex and interesting around him without making them want to leave. Also, he was rather fond of the idea that person was someone he had feelings for.

Samus was equally as appreciative, however, wished to ignore her feelings.

"So what's the team name gonna be?"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Master hand, our staff numbers are going down, more found dead every week."

"Yes, and I don't think it's the smashers." Another added.

Masterhand was supposedly all seeing, all knowing. The eyes of the world in which they lived. Yet he was no closer to the killer than before.

"We'll keep searching, but for now, keep your guard up at all times. Whoever we're dealing with is knowledgeable and incredibly dangerous. They'll show themselves soon. And if not that, they'll make their objectives clear."

"We have to tell the smashers you can't just-"

"SILENCE!"

"The smashers knowing will only set us back, god forbid the problems they could potentially cause through interference."

"Understood..."

"Master hand"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The volleyball tournament was a massive success for team 'RoyIsAnIdiot'.

They argued about the name for hours.

Ike and Samus wanted either 'MadassBadasses' or 'NotYourBitches', which the others decided were inappropriate and most likely not allowed. Peach wanted 'SpectacularSeven', going on to say that Roy was on the team, just not spectacular. Roy wanted 'RoyMasterace'

Zelda wanted 'GodsofSmash' Link pushed for 'Ganondorks', Marth said something along the lines of 'マルスと馬鹿の束' (Marth and a bunch of idiots) and Rosalina said that all of their ideas were stupid and Marth is to talk in English around the rest of them.

So Rosalina named them when she got there.

They walked through the park, the leaves crunched beneath their feet were becoming fewer. Fall was almost over and the cold winter would be back to make sure they freeze if they went outside.

"I can't believe you called out team 'RoyIsAnIdiot' Rose..." Roy whined.

"I find it perfectly believable." Samus smirked.

"I'd appreciate ita LOT if we could go back now, it's getting chilly."

Peach's teeth chattered as if she was in the Snow.

"You heard princess fussypants, lets head."

Roy took Peach's hand and walked quicker away from his 'friends'

 _Yeah... More like traitors..._

"I think you did great fire boy"

He smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek. He wondered what would he do without his Peachy.

"I'm pretty damn sure I HATE public displays of affection..." Samus groaned.

"Right back at you."

Marth rolled his eyes

"For being the eldest, you two are so damn immature"

Zelda nodded

"That isn't the first time that's been said."

"I think we all need some pizza... I'm just gonna order some pizza." Link chimed in. Earning him a chorus of 'yes!' from the others.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The weeks went by fast. It's the last week of fall, but the upcoming winter is making people's hearts ice cold.

"I can't believe you! Here I am thinking this friendship could work and you start being a total ass again!"

"I can say the same for you being an absolute bitch again!"

"Argh you are so full of your fucking self! You know that?"

"And I'm standing in front of the human form of hypocrisy."

"That's it! I'm so done with trying to be your friend! I-I dont know why I tried anyway!"

"Neither!"

"You just think the centre of the planet is you. I think for a second that I found someone who understands, who gets what it's like to find it hard see the joy in things. But you- you stabbed me in the back and then twist the knife."

"You're the bitter one who won't let anyone in."

"I'm bitter because everyone in the world just aims to screw you over, yourself included! No matter what anyone says, no one has your back, you come into this world alone and you have fight for yourself. I can tell you now that no one will fight your battles for you."

"And you are freaking delusional if you think think that isn't true becau-"

"Mph"

 _I'm silenced, his lips are against mine. It's only a second, if that but my thoughts race nonetheless;_

 _How dare he! He twists the knife further! He's just toying with me now, screwing around with my emotions. Exposing my weakness and taking advantage of it. He's just trying to make me feel even shittier._

 _He knows how I feel. He just wants to rub salt in the wound._

 _We jump back._

 _I see his face, shock, confusion, disgust._

 _I want to hurl._

 _I want to scream._

 _So I slap him._

 _Hard across the face._

 _He deserves it._

Ike brings a hand to his cheek where it swells, throbbing and in pain. She'd stormed off leaving him to think about the disaster that had just unfolded. He sunk to the ground in defeat.

 _What the hell happened. What did I just do?_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Samus glared daggers through Ike, who had opted to just ignore her around an hour ago. This time, it was no teasing or snide remarks. They didn't talk. It hadn't gone unnoticed, yet none of them spoke a word of it. An entire week of cold glares and the silent treatment.

Everyone else was happy, cups of hot cocoa, laughing and making the most of being together and reminiscing. Samus and Ike couldn't enjoy the last of fall, even if they wanted to—which they most certainly did not.

Because they just wanted to be miserable.

 _I feel the cold stare, and I can see it out of the corner of my eye; the scowl that anyone dare not make her give them. I managed to evoke one. If I didn't feel safe before, there isn't a way in this world I will now. Why did I do that? Why am I such an idiot? Whatever she dishes out, I deserve it._

Ike cleared his throat

"I'm heading out to... train or whatever."

"Later."

Peach gave him a cheery smile

"Alright, see you soon! Maybe some training will lift your spirits."

"Heh, I can only hope."

With that he turned away and left.

The hallways were empty and silence filled the room. They say silence can speak louder than words sometimes, and Ike was beginning to think that was true. The silence was eerie, it didn't sit with him. Something felt _off_.

It could've just been him, but when a knock to the back of his head sent him falling to the ground and things began to go dark—he realised that just wasn't the case.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Samus decided not to go downstairs for breakfast. She honestly contemplated not ever coming down. She hadn't seen Ike since he left the previous day.

"11:43am..."

"Mmmmmmmmm"

"No"

She got back to cleaning and tweaking her paralyzer, which to her was calming, and in a way– theraputic.

She doesn't get before her phone rings.

"Argh better not be Peach or i swear to- oh...

Ike."

 _Do I answer or ignore? It has to be important since we aren't on speaking terms. And if it's not there's always the hang up button._

She answered the call, bringing the phone up to her ear.

"Ike?"

There was a pause on the other end before a voice boomed through the speaker

"SAMUS! RUN!"

"Ike?! What's going on?!"

"Didn't you hear me?! I said RUN!"

An ear piercing growl pounded her eardrums from the other side of the line.

"IKE! IKE!"

The line had gone dead.

She had to find him.

She opened her door and made a run for the hallway. Sure enough there were people running up the stairs, after her she supposed.

The other flight of the stairs was doing her no justice as the enemy crowded the halls.

She looked around deperately, trying to find a way around them. She couldn't fight them; she had no idea how skilled they were and there were too many to hold off on her own.

She had to get to Ike.

There was a window a not far off that would drop her three stories. She had no choice.

"Here it goes."

She jumped out and activated her suit.

"Shit!"

She ran into a small group of foes on watch. They weren't easy, but she was on fire. A burning desire to give those idiots the taste of her fury. She was a wildfire, flames coursed through her veins and she was seeing red.

Time had no meaning anymore, she just wanted to kill, to find Ike and tell him it was all ok.

But just like when she was a kid, it wasn't. And she was not going to lie to him.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"M-masterhand, the-they've infiltrated the entire mansion."

"What! Preposterous!"

"It's true! The smashers are taking them. They managed to capture a few throughout the period of yesterday night to early morning."

"They've gotten past our defences without a single witness! Has the commander been identitfied?"

"Yes, we believe he's outside hiding near the woods North East."

"Has anyone been sent to assassinate him?"

"No, it was decided that wasn't the strategically wise option. He would eventually need to move closer and expose himself. For now it is best to lay low."

"Valid point."

The door opened and standing in it was Lucario and Mewtwo, holding someone that appeared to be of enemy forces.

"What is he doing here?!"

The man smiled sardonically.

"Please, don't shoot the messenger."

Lucario used his telepathy to communicate.

"He wishes to speak with you on behalf of their leader."

"Is he stripped of weapons?"

"Completely."

"Fine. Speak."

"Well you're probably wondering what we're doing."

"Correct, now get to the point before i do shoot you."

"Yes yes, well we want something, and We're certain it isn't something you'd give of free will. So attack seemed the best option."

"Stop avoiding the point!"

"I'm getting there. You see, my leader finds your way of leading... a contriadiction to his own. He wants control over over Nintendo, the world to be ruled by him. As you have most likely seen, he is rather capable.

You will either give him your title and resign or die fighting us for it."

"Never."

"Very well, it seems as though you won't be seeing things our way anytime soon. Now if you'll let me return news to my master-"

"I think not. We may not be well informed about the attack and your status, however we are most certainly not idiots. Letting you return would put us at a major disadvantage. So you are to stay here, prisoner."

"I knew you'd do something of the sort. I have no choice but to abide. But let it be known that my master is a worthy foe."

"Accounted. But I'll have you know that I have over 50 of the galaxy's most capable warriors."

"Ah masterhand, just in time. We've been able to track the locations of the smashers."

"Good. Now keep an eye on them, because the enemy has their's on them too."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Person after person fell to the wrath of Samus. She was angry—at them, at the world, and at herself.

She was so preoccupied with her thoughts she'd almost failed to dodge an arrow from her left. After makjng do with the archer she saw a squadron in distance.

She made her way as quickly as possible. All of the anger she had was yet to burn out.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Zellie! Watch out!"

"My gratitude."

"Where's Rosalina though? She left breakfast early and I haven't seen her since. Sammy either."

Zelda grimaced.

"Wherever they are, I hope they're ok. Please, Hylia smile upon them."

"We need to find our friends, it's not safe out in the open like this."

Peach looked around for any stragglers."

Zelda nodded and they made for the mansion's east.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Look! It's her! The one with the bounty on her head. The boss'll love this one!"

Samus cursed herself inwardly for not making a tactful approach.

"Go get her boys! There's lots of money in this one."

The fighters were by far more skilled than the others she'd fought off. She suspected they'd seen her fight before, they seemed to predict her every move.

She could only think of one way to best them; she unequipped her power suit.

Cutting through the first few became much easier, though she sustained slightly more damage than what she had hoped for.

Something about the commander made her think twice about rushing in to attack him without a decent strategy. He radiated an aura of poison, like a snake. Something—intuition maybe, told her he wasn't going to play fair.

And she was right.

The first thing he did was teleport behind her and attempt to catch her off guard. She turned around as quick as she could to meet him face to face.

He was middle aged and heavily scarred, weilding a blade sharper than any she had seen before. The steel was polished, not a single inch stained with blood. The hilt was the giveaway of his violent nature. It was worn and scratched, bloodstained to the point its original colouring was almost indeterminable.

But it was something about him in particular that pushed Samus over the edge. He had Ike's sword wrapped in cloth with only the hilt visible.

"Where is he?! I know you did something to him!"

He turned his lips up into a smile that would make the crows fly away.

"He died, for you. To keep you safe."

Her eyes widened and nostrils flared.

"You're lying! Where is he?!"

he let out a cold laugh, vile, venomous and sick. he pointed up to the sky

"Right up there, where you'll soon be joining him."

His sword erupted into flames as he charged at samus who evaded with ease. There was nothing more she wanted than for the man to be dead. With incredible speed and agility she landed consecutive hits and dodged the blows he directed at her.

 _I must avenge Ike._

They duelled for a long while, he proved to be all-rounded and skilled in several different weapons. He sure kept Samus on her toes. Though after several rough blows she landed a fatal hit.

"No! This is not possible! I have not been bested by a-a WOMAN!"

"Thought you'd have some better dying words than that, you filthy piece of shit!"

She retrieved Ike's sword from the corpse.

She finally understood their motives. It had just now come to her attention that she had only fought men, not one single woman. These people wanted an unequal rule over Nintendo. One where they can rule supreme.

 _Pathetic, and not to mention so five centuries ago._

As she advanced forward a body came into view. It seemed like-

 _No, it couldn't be..._

She made a run for it, if it was Ike's she didn't know if she could ever sleep again without the image of his lifeless body woven into a nightmare that she would relive until the end of her days.

 _It would be all my fault._

To both her dismay and relief, it was Ike.

There were no visible wounds, no blood even. And she hoped more than anything that snake of a man was just toying with her.

She knelt down next to him and pressed two fingers underneath his jaw and waited.

There was a pulse.

She hauled him up and slung his arm around her neck, holding on to him tight.

 _Thank the Gods or whatever. He's alive._

It was a struggle, Ike was no lightweight.

Sometime unknown to Samus the smashers were victorious in the defeat of the enemy leader, causing the remaining forces to flee. She had brought Ike to Dr. Mario to be assessed for major injury.

 _When he wakes up, if he wakes up. What will he think? What will be the aftermath of this nightmare week. It won't be the same after today, and as they say It's only when the dust settles you can see the damage that's been done._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **That fight with Samus and Ike, I couldn't really think of anything it would be about, so I'll let you decide. Until next time.**

 **-TwilightSpaceWarrior**


	10. Chapter 10: Chances and Regrets

The previous day had been anything but a fairytale. Several fighters were injured, though none as severe as Ike. The other seven weren't even exactly sure of what his injuries happened to be. He still hadn't woken up, over a day later.

"You know... I'm going to adress the elephant in the room. Since Samus isn't present and Ike is in a bed unconscious."

"Well Zelda! I wasn't expecting you to be the one to speak of the 'incident'."

Roy said in mock surprise, throwing in finger quotations.

"Roy, be serious!" Peach growled.

"Yes m'am"

Peach rolled her eyes and crossed her arms huffily.

Zelda sighed tapping her feet.

"As I was about to say, what do all of you think happened?"

"I'm not sure what, but they fought about something."

Rosalina sat up in her seat.

"As Marth said, they are fighting about something. They were getting along so well. For them to become enemies all of a sudden, is, well, quite strange to say to the least."

"Actually, they didn't become enemies, they completely disregarded one another. Basically—they acted as though the other didn't even exist." Link put in.

"Usually when someone ignores someone completely or tries to cut them out through not acknowledging them—it means that person hurt them."

Roy cocked his eyebrow

"But who hurt who?"

"They both ignored the other, so it would only seem correct to assume that they had both hurt the other in some way."

Marth seemed impressed.

"Heh, you sure are the keeper of the triforce of wisdom."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Excuse me, do you happen to know where Ike would be presently. Medical was locked up."

"Oh, Ike. Medical was one of the first rooms infiltrated, so he'd be in an extra room. Not sure of which one though. Very sorry."

She looked apologetic enough.

"Thanks."

Samus held her breath. She was nervous for reasons unknown to herself.

Maybe it wasn't the fear him not waking up, perhaps it was that he could be awake and she would have to face the problem that she had created.

 _It was my fault, all my fault._

Before she knew, she was at the door knocking. Curse her body that could function well even if her mind couldn't keep up. Hopefully it was the wrong one.

Dr Mario answered the door within a few seconds. She couldn't have run, even if she wanted to.

"Ah, Samus. Im taking that you wish to see Ike."

"Yes, if that is not a problem."

"I'm afraid he is not yet conscious, so if you wished to speak with him it can't be now."

"That's fine, I just wanted to see how he was doing, thank you. Make sure to tell me if he wakes. I Guess I'll... Be going."

The doctor closed the door without another word. She wasn't sure of whether she was sad or relieved.

She wasn't sure of anything anymore. All of this confusion and all of the problems. All she wanted was for everything to stop, even just for a second.

After all of that, she hadn't found out what his injuries even were.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

If there was one place in the entire mansion she could say was her favourite—Peach would say it'd have to be the small hallway. The one with the window that angled the moon perfectly over Roy's face, highlighting his cheekbones. He looked serene in that light. Ethereal.

Everyone could agree how at home he looked in the sun, how it made him glow, made him look alive. One with the sun. A light that would forever shine. A fire that would never burn out.

Though, she doubted anyone had seen him as the soft moonlight dusted his skin. It wasn't just seeing him in a different light literally—it was metaphorically too. He left his usual smirk and intensity for a solemn look that Peach compared with someone who was feeling melancholy. He seemed a different person; someone lost.

There was no way she could stop herself from staring. And there was nothing like being there with him. Her head rested upon his shoulder, entranced eyes gazing.

She remembered the first night she wound up here. Giving up, in tears, low self esteem and ready to leave, conform to the life of your stereotypical princess who constantly gets kidnapped. How she was before she learnt to put up a fight.

Then Roy came after her, dug into his heart, poured it out so she didn't feel alone—rekindled her flame.

It was after that day she thought he truly lived up to the name she'd given him; Fire boy; he who is like fire.

"I love you fire boy, you know that?"

He squeezed her hand tighter.

"I don't know, tell me."

He wasn't being entirely serious. The question was rhetorical and his reply was somewhat sarcastic. Though she explained anyways.

"I love you more than my favourite lipstick, the rose heels I adore so much, evey item of my clothing combined, summer days on the beach, cheesecake, the feeling of flying, romantic novels. More than day or night, time, youth and winning. More than anything."

He smiled wide.

"That was so incredibly cheesy."

She pouted.

"Yeah... Well, it's true."

"I know. And I wouldn't have you any other way."

It was Peach's favourite place. But it definitely wouldn't be as such without her her favourite person.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Marth..."

He looked up from the letter he was writing to see Rosalina. He knew she had been there, she was just so incredibly quiet.

"Yeah. What's the matter? You look sad."

He dropped the pen he was writing with to take her hand in his.

"It's just."

She looked away, almost shamefully.

"I've never exactly said sorry."

Marth furtowed his brows

"What for?"

And then it had come to him. The unspoken incident. The memories he found to be not so fond. The days where he could say they were both delusional to think what they had would work. He had tried so desperately hard to keep it together.

Despite his silence, Rosalina continued.

"Im sorry—For hurting you like that. I was inconsiderate and immature, not to mention selfish and evil. I had no right to do as I did and I loathe myself for it. I really do."

He gave her a puzzled look. But she still didn't meet his gaze.

"I was a burden that you didn't have to carry, but you did out of your kindness and hope. I don't deserve you. You deserve someone great, someone with the capacity to be a consistently wonderful person. Not me. You can do better."

Instead of hugging her or something that would be of reassurance, he became slightly angry.

"Firstly; I never want you to speak that way of yourself again. Ever. And secondly; I am not giving my gold for copper. You are precious to me. And for what you said, you are good enough. You admitted you were wrong. For someone to adress their faults is brave by my judgment."

Her eyes were tearing up and her lips quivered.

"But I was wrong too. I tried to make you do things at my pace, when I should've noticed your uncertainty.

I wouldn't change what happened, because every relationship has their faults and their problems. Let it serve as a reminder for what we went through. We overcame that."

"M-marth I-"

"That is love Rosalina. And all is not fair in love and war. Though it may not be fair, it's something. And so long as you keep the peace, there's light after dark."

She erupted into sobs. Tears flowed freely. Tears of pain, sorrow, happiness, relief. He held her tight.

She looked up with big eyes.

"H-ha... You're crying too."

Marth blushed a vibrant rosy hue.

"Oh. Heh. I uh, I am. Sorry"

He gave a nervous chuckle and quickly wiped any tears that dare fall.

"No-no. I think it's nice. I like your sensitivity. It's one of the many things that make me love you so much."

"Really?"

"Really."

The only light in the room was a dull lamplight, yet it caught both of their faces perfectly.

Footsteps went by, but they weren't worried of who it could be in the slightest.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Anyone could tell that Robin and Lucina fancied one another. All except themselves that is.

"Ouch! Ah Lucina, that's probably the fiftieth time you've stepped on my feet in the past twenty minutes."

"Ok, come on. Fifty is an exaggeration!"

"Alright, twenty five. But still. I honestly can't believe your dancing skills are this bad!"

"Well just because I'm royalty, It doesn't mean I automatically have experience."

"Fair enough. Though your lack of coordination is actually worrying. Even for a common folk."

"It's not my fault we have some stupid celebration for the end of the battle. Besides, who could've expected a formal event?"

Robin sighed and shook his head

"Ok, trying again."

For the first thirty seconds it seemed as though Lucina had the hang of it. That was until she ended up two beats behind.

"Gods! I hate this almost as much as being friend-zoned!" Lucina exasperated.

Robin gave her a perplexed look.

"Who 'friend-zoned' you?"

She instinctively cupped her hand over her mouth.

"Ughmg..dnth..wmrry"

"Lucina... I didn't get a word of what you just said."

"I said don't worry about it."

She avoided eye contact as much as she could.

Now, Robin, being the smarter of the two, began to piece it all together.

"No, you friendzoned me first."

She scrunched her nose

"Huh?"

"Remember. At the fair."

She sorted through the events of that day, recalling the conversation after the incident with the desperate guy at the booth.

"I-I didn't think you were serious."

"Well, I was."

She pointed her finger at him.

"But then you friendzoned me also, and a million times after!"

"Only because you made it apparent."

"So you mean, since then all the way back then, you liked me and I liked you, we had a chance. And I blew it."

Robin smiled sheepishly

"Sounds a little stupid when said."

She laughed

"No kidding."

"So are we going to be honest now?"

Lucina traced a cross over her heart with her fingers

"Promise."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So what's the deal when we go back to Hyrule?" Link said, throwing a dud bomb in the air and catching it.

Zelda scowled

"Can you stop throwing that? It may not work, but it still _is_ a bomb."

"Sorry Zel."

"And to answer your question... I've been thinking about it and..."

"And...?" Link promted.

"It really depends on what you want to do. Travel, rule alongside me. If you don't want to, we could still marry, just privately."

"I think that decision is a hard one. I'm not entirely sure if I'd make a great king. You know how I get in front of lots of people..."

Zelda gave him that soft smile. The one that made his heart melt. Maybe there was a secret part of the triforce. The triforce of charm. That's not really a possibility, which Link knew. But it sure seemed like it.

"I think you would make an excellent king. One who rules with kindness and courage instead of power and dominance. The people would love you. There couldn't be any better."

"You think?"

She giggled

"Oh, I _know_."

"Besides, there's still a long time before we have to make those decisions. So lets enjoy what we have now."

He pulled her down next to him and wrapped his arms around her, giving her a simple kiss on the forhead.

"You are incredible Zel."

"I hope you'll still be saying that when we're old and gray." She chuckled.

"Oh you bet I will."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

While Samus wasn't exactly living a fairytale like her friends; she was living through a lesson learnt, though she couldn't help but feel lonely as she saw her friends together. Bound by love and hapiness. Peach and Roy as you'd never see if it weren't only the two of them, Rosalina and Marth who cried and laughed together, Lucina and Robin who knew eachother like the back of their own hand– and Zelda and Link; who planned to grow old and grey together.

A heart made of steel was still not indestructible, she wanted to let her guard down, to feel the raw and tender moments everyone held so close and dear. To be vulnerable yet not feel like it will be taken advantage of.

The more she thought about it; the more she would come to terms with the fact that it would never be her. Because who could love someone who has only just learnt to love? Someone who has hand that hurt instead of heal.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Good evening, I welcome you all here tonight to celebrate our victory in the siege held on the Super Smash Brothers house. It was a tough battle, leaving many injured, and we grieve the deaths of several people also on this night, Later on we will pay our respects. For now, we must focus on the outcome.

Thankyou for attending, dinner will be served at seven thirty. Enjoy your night."

Applause sounded throughout the room and music filled the room.

"That was probably up there with one of the most insincere apologies i've heard."

Corrina frowned.

Rebecca nodded her head

"Agreed, just hope not too many people take it to mind and pass it of as Master Hand's seriousness."

"Samus! Nice to see you 'round, been a while since we last caught up." Fox said approaching the huntress.

She was genuinely happy to see him.

"Ah McCloud, pleasure to see you also."

"I've heard what went down, I probably should never have introduced you to Ike huh."

Samus looked almost offended at the anthromorph.

"Not at all, I'm actually glad you did."

Fox looked skeptical

"But the the two of you don't get along at all."

She smiled.

"From what you've seen that is. We've come to several understandings and also had several fueds. But I really don't mind him. He's the closest I've gotten to thinking there's a chance for something."

She stopped at realising what she said, though Fox looked understanding and showed no signs of judgment.

"For something that'll last. But there's still one more understanding that needs to happen."

He reached up and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Aran, go for it."

"Yeah, there is one tiny problem..."

"Right... He's not conscious."

"Pretty much."

After laughing it off and Falco joining in for a chat. Samus seemed to feel like everything was slowly going back to the way it was.

Peach held the camera out on some stupid thing she called a 'selfie stick'.

"Smile!"

She looked at the photo pleased, but then frowned.

"It's not the same without that blue haired giant..."

They all agreed except for Samus, who opted for looking away solemn.

"Yeah! Dinner, I'm starving." Roy groaned.

"Hi starving I'm Peach, nice to meet you."

"Ok that's an old one." He teased.

She laughed.

"I'm sorry, I really couldn't help myself."

Samus groaned.

"Are we gonna eat or what!?"

"Remember what I taught you Lucina."

"Yeah, yeah. I remeber, it's just, you were right; I completely lack the coordination to dance."

Robin thought hard like he tends to do, making the face that Lucina, every time without fail—calls 'The Nerd Face'."

"How about you pretend you're fighting? But slow, and somewhat graceful."

She pondered it for a while.

"That doesn't sound so bad, I'll give it a go. But if it fails, I will die of embarrassment."

"Then don't let it fail."

"Easier said than done."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Samus stood frozen in place, focused intently on a pair of familiar eyes. Ike.

He stood across the room near the exit. To Samus, the room full of people may as well have been empty. It was like a cliché movie, where everything is frozen in time. But time wasn't frozen, everything else just became a blur, disappeared.

Then he turned around and left. She went straight after, without hesitation.

"Ike!"

He looked caught off guard for a split second but regained his cool composure.

"Samus."

She didn't know what to say.

"You're awake."

"Yeah... Guess so."

She had so much to say, but was at a loss for words.

"I want to say thanks, for warning me. It really saved my ass."

"Glad it wasn't for nothing."

"So what happened?"

 _Damn... That came out pretty blunt_

"You know... For you to end up unconscious for a few days. I didn't even find out how you were injured."

"Oh, this."

He turned around and pulled up his shirt to reveal several painful lines on his back."

"When, or, how did that happen?" The memory of his pained yell on the line made her skin crawl.

He looked nervous now.

"After I walked out that night. Someone got me in the hallway, knocked me out. When I woke up, my hands were bound and I was being dragged.

They had my phone, knew I had your number from what they called 'observation.' Seemed more like stalking to me."

He smiled for a split second before going back to his usual look of indifference.

"They wanted me to call you, asking to meet somewhere. Apparently the bounty on your head is bigger than I thought. Anyway, they said they'd set me free if I complied.

At first I didn't, they whipped me a few times with a plasma whip, a bit like yours, but hurts a lot more.

So I agreed, they held the phone and that's when I warned you."

"Ike-"

"After that they whipped me again, and I blacked out. Oh, I also heard you retrieved Ragnell and lugged me back up, so thanks for that."

"You really went through that? You got whipped because of me. But why!?" She clenched her teeth.

"Give me a serious reason as to why you would do that for me!"

He stared at her blankly.

"Just one. Please."

But he didn't. He walked away. And she knew there would be no point going after him.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I'm glad we got to see Ike. It's good to know he's doing ok." Zelda said, Peach, Robin and Lucina with her.

Peach pouted.

"He was here for like, ten minutes."

Robin sighed.

"Have you considered that he may need rest."

"I think he's had enough of that."

"You are difficult."

"Oh come on Lucy, if it was P'Tina you'd be like this too."

Robin shrugged.

"The thing with Lucina is; you never know."

"Rose, just because there is a buffet, it doesn't mean you can eat it all."

"I hadn't eaten until dinner today, and not to mention this food tastes really good."

"If you insist..."

Peach saw Samus make way for the exit. For the last two hours, she'd been strangely silent. Brooding was unlike Samus, she thought that maybe it was just the event. But she had a feeling it was Ike's presence that set her off. Maybe she'd follow after her in a minute or two. Just to make sure she's ok.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Samus barged through Ike's door, with little regard for privacy.

"Just answer my question. Why would you do that for me? What have I done for you to deserve that!?"

"I've done nothing but hurt you."

He was sitting on his bed cross-legged. He stood up and made his way over to her.

"Do you really want to know?"

 _Why does he have to look so stoic all of the time? His face never gives away anything._

She nodded, staring at him intensely.

"Have you ever thought, that maybe it's because I love you?"

She gave him a look of shock, and his stoic facade faded away, he was vulnerable. So very vulnerable. He turned away, ready to walk.

 _No. He's not leaving me. Not again._

Samus grabbed his hand, he stopped , head down, biting his lip.

He let her guide him back around. They were both playing with fire.

The movements were slow, unsure and yet they felt almost natural. The inexplainable contriadiction.

She put an arm around his neck and he slid one around her waist. By now it was deliberate. They leaned in and their lips met. Chaste but passionate nonetheless. And gods had they never been so relieved.

Peach opened the door, eyes widening.

"Am I interrupting something?"

There was amusement in her tone.

But Ike was nervous. Samus reacting instinctually never went well for him in his experience.

Slightly out of breath, Samus lectured Peach.

"Yes. You are. Now go!"

She pointed at the Mushroom Princess.

"Alrighty then, if you say so."

She giggled down the stairs.

"So If you didn't just get that, I uh you know." Samus grinned sheepishly.

Ike chuckled

"I got it just fine."

"Despite that being the most cheesy moment of my life, it didn't make me sick."

"Bonus."

They shared one more quick peck before leaving Ike's room to descend the stairs. Thinking that Peach would've likely spilled the beans.

"Pinky, what's got you so... Giggly..."

"Hm, well you'll see sometime soon."

"Come on, you said you love me more than anything, aren't secrets included in that?"

"Hush now."

Samus and Ike walked through the doors

"So, I'm taking you've told?" Ike said smiling

"Not quite."

The rest of them looked confused.

"Told us what?"

"Caught them lip-locked in the guy's room."

Rosalina's enchilada fell out of her mouth and onto her plate.

Zelda, forever there to lighten the mood chimed in

"Congratulations, I'm glad that you two are finally happy, after all that confusion."

"Isn't it ironic, the eight of us all ending up dating someone in the group. Come on, you have to think it is unusual."

"I think it's awesome! Like relationship goals. SQUAD GOALS!"

Samus stared blankly at the mushroom princess.

"You really need to get off the internet."

"Yeah... I might..." She admitted sheepishly.

They all laughed, together for once. They were happy. It was one of those rare moments they could pretend they didn't have a legacy to live up to. They could just be. Love sure is crazy, but isn't everyone a little insane?

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	11. Chapter 11: Christmas

This is it, the last chapter! I'm glad to have actually gotten it finished. I took inexcusably long to post and write new chapters, which I apologise for. I'm thankful for all of the feedback I received. This is my excuse of a sappy dramatic romance, with attempted comedy, and I really wouldn't expect anything else from myself in all honesty. Read on ;)

Notes: For reference, if you haven't played fire emblem fates, It would be helpful to know some names for this following chapter.

 _Corrin's adoptive family:_

 _Older brother: Xander_

 _Older sister: Camilla_

 _Younger brother: Leo_

 _Younger sister: Elise_

 _Corrin's actual* family_

 _Older brother: Ryoma_

 _Older sister: Hinoka_

 _Younger brother: Takumi_

 _Younger sister: Sakura_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Smash house was decked out in decorations, every room (besides the scrooges) was filled with coloured lights, baubles and ribbons from ceiling to floor. The smell of gingerbread, the sound of carols and talk of presents was nonstop.

Now Peach understood what Samus had meant when she said that Christmas time was huge, because it IS.

"Why no secret santa?" Ness complained, frowning at the princess.

"Well dear, Secret Santa is rather unmanageable with this many people."

"Christmas is still a week away, we can do _something_!"

She bit her lip, kids proved painful to convince, and crushing their hopes didn't exactly make you feel like a good person (unless of course you were Wario, who seemed to live for that.)

Peach relented with a sigh

"I'll see what I can do, but it's not defin-"

"Thankyou thankyou thankyou Peach, you're the greatest!"

"-ite... aaand he's gone."

Samus chuckled,

"Better get started then."

Snake walked into the kitchen, smoking as usual.

"Not inside idiot, It's gassing us all out!" Samus complained, waving her hand in front of her face.

"Why do you even do that anyway? It's killing you, you realise?"

Snake smirked

"We all pick our poisons, sometimes they're to our own detriment. Some people drink, some people talk too much, others choose to be ignorant toward anything and everything. This is just mine"

"Yeah, yeah, round of applause good speech, but that doesn't take away the fact it reeks."

He grunted, "Fine." Putting it out to the relief of anyone in close proximity.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Guess what Bec!" Corrina beamed putting her hands on the tactician's shoulders.

"You wore shoes?"

Corrina's face set into a scowl.

"No... Bec."

"Well tell me then."

Corrina's face expression was back to a giddy smile.

"Both of my families are coming for Christmas, master hand allowed it! Isn't it wonderful, you'll get to meet them all!"

Rebecca had been curious about the kingdoms of legend, Nohr and Hoshido, and her curiosity had certainly not ceased since befriending Corrin and Corrina.

"I'm happy to say that it'd make my Christmas complete."

Rebecca smiled.

Corrina always needed that visual affirmation. In Rebecca's opinion, she tried way too hard to win the approval of everyone. But because she's her friend, she'd never tell her that.

"I'm happy that you're glad to meet them! But what about you? Any visitors?"

"No, Christmas seems pleasant without my friends from home, they're all very, well, susceptible to drunken idiocy."

Corrina frowned once more,

"That's a shame, I hope they enjoy their Christmas though."

"As do I."

"So you've heard... the family is coming over, Corrina's, that is." Corrin said looking at Corrina.

Robin frowned

"How can we accommodate that many people. No offence..."

Corrin waved his hand in the air

"None taken. And I'm not so sure either."

"I'd invite friends if I thought we had the space, but I don't think there will be."

"It's a big two families, I'm going to have to agree."

"Lucina, are you inviting anyone for holidays?"

"No,Tina, I couldn't imagine..."

"Imagine what?"

"My family. Here. Christmas. Chrom. Robin and I dating. Nightmare."

The goddess let out a good natured laugh

"I think you're looking too much on the pessimistic side, it could be great."

"You haven't met them."

"I've heard of them."

Lucina sighed, "They cannot contain themselves on Christmas, I swear they become children again, the lot of them."

"It could be worse, they could hate Christmas."

"I don't really know if that's even worse."

Palutena chuckled

"If they're happy, let them be"

Lucina groaned, tucking some loose hair behind her ear.

"Happy, but to the detriment of others."

So what do you usually do for Christmas? Zelda queried, hanging a silver bauble on the tree in her room.

Christmas wasn't something that existed in Hyrule, and a lot of other places.

"Sam and I usually eat half of the buffet and sing along with the others, but with the amount of people here now, I've got a feeling it's going to be a bit different."

Zelda looked intrigued

"That would've been... quite the sight."

"It was"

The pair smiled at one another, chuckling under their breath.

"This year, we should all do something, just the eight of us."

"Yeah, that would be a nice way to end this chaotic year." Link agreed.

Zelda let out a satisfied sigh

"And you can only bet it will be even more chaotic next year."

"Christmas... I didn't think I'd make it this long" Ike marvelled

"To be honest, I thought you wouldn't either. What I still can't believe is your relationship with Samus. Like, the reason I thought you wouldn't last is now what you stay for."

"Roy! Don't be rude!" Marth exasperated.

"But it's the truth."

"Marth, he's fine, I mean it _is_ the truth." Ike assured.

"I don't think this year was easy on anyone, I sure am amazed I made it." Roy said, Marth and Ike almost awed by his sudden modesty.

"I can't believe _you_ , of all people, admitted that."

"Geez Ike, I really don't want to have this conversation again."

"Again?"

Roy sighed

"Don't worry about it, it's irrelevant."

"Irrelevant my ass!"

"Ike!

The both of you, I swear..."

"These fucking kids and Christmas..." Wario spat.

"Let them be, we've caused enough suffering this year." Ganon huffed.

He was always huffing.

 _What a long year it's been, and a hectic one too. I'm not even homesick. Next year, I'll still be here, and I look forward to all the new year brings._

 _If it weren't for this place, I'd never have met Peach, Samus, Zelda, wouldn't have met Ike and Roy, wouldn't have met Marth. Oh Marth, the biggest scandal of my not so scandalous life, I think he should have been sick of my crap long before he was._

 _I never expected to fall in love here, in fact I never expected a lot of what I got from here._

 _I'm finally not spending Christmas alone, I'm spending it with the most important people in my life, it really can't get much better than this._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Christmas Eve..._

A knock at the door shook Corrin from his nap.

"Agh, who this time. It's unlocked for Dragon's sakes..." he muttered to himself, stretching out and making his way over to the door.

When he opened it, he saw his family, well not _his_ family, exactly, Corrina's.

"Corrin?" Elise said, confused as anything. Poor girl.

"Uh-um-uh... n-no no, I'm Corrin, b-but not... your Corrin."

He couldn't even look at her. After what happened. He was aware that Corrina had made a much wiser decision than himself. Siding with neither of her families and earning their trust over time. If only he could've thought of that. It would have taken away the regret he felt every. Single. Day of his sad existence.

In blind anger and feeling of betrayal, he sided with Hoshido, and even though he wanted peace, his adoptive family was seeing red. And Elise... Elise saved his life at the expense of her own, and that allowed him to kill Xander, who is now standing right in front of him. It felt surreal, wrong and terrifying. So, he fainted. Right at the front door just as Corrina made her way via the corridor.

"What's wrong with him big sis?" Elise said worried.

"He just fainted... that's all. But I couldn't imagine why..."

He hadn't told them, hadn't told anyone except for Rebecca.

"Why does he look like you... but um, 'ya know, a guy?"

The rest of the Nohrian family crowded around Corrin and Corrina, intrigued.

"He is me, but a guy. Same name, family and history."

"Incredible..." Leo marvelled.

Xander spoke up

"Corrin, why would he faint?"

"I'm not so sure, you look just like his family, so maybe he was a little overwhelmed. Oh, and to save confusion, please call me Corrina."

"Or your birth name, Kamui." Another voice sounded from the door.

"Ryoma!" The princess exclaimed.

"Nice to see you've missed me."

Corrina chuckled

"I've missed all of you! But... Ryoma, we have a dilemma..."

Ryoma spotted the Corrin that was on the ground.

"Who is he, and if you don't mind me asking, why does he look so, well, similar to you?"

"Because he is me, just a guy, same family, same history, same name, different universe."

"Keep going sister, this is rather fascinating" the Nohrian prince chimed in.

"I'm sure there are plenty of books and lots of time, that isn't now, to tell you all about it, Leo."

Takumi snickered from behind Ryoma and Leo glared back.

"Elise, Sakura. May you heal him? It would be much better to meet him awake."

"Yes, Camilla."

In no longer than a minute, Corrin's eyes were opening and he twitched his nose.

"What a relief." Corrina sighed.

"Did I- Did I just... pass out."

Elise giggled "uh huh, but you're ok now."

It hit Corrin like a brick, for the second time. His palms were clammy and his heart was racing. He thought he could do this. But they were so much the same, his Sister Elise, and Corrina's.

"We've heard some about you, so I'm taking you know our names?" Xander queried.

"Yes, I do."

Camilla was the second to speak,

"Another Corrin, I don't think it could get much better than this!"

She hugged him, and it was just the same as his sister Camilla. It was freaky, to say at least.

Leo smirked,

"Hopefully, this one is smarter."

"Hey! Corrina growled.

"I jest sister, I jest."

"You better be jesting." She huffed.

Corrin still didn't know what to say. Xander stood there, strong and stoic as he always had. Until the day...

"Corrina, may I speak with you?"

"Of course, Corrin."

They walked until they were out of earshot.

"I haven't exactly lied to you, but I haven't exactly told you the truth either."

"Corrin?"

"Well, my past, the recent that is, was not like your's in the least."

"What?"

Corrin took a deep breath in and out,

"I didn't side with neither... I- I panicked and sided with Hoshido. I thought I could change Xander's mind. But I couldn't. He died, by my hand. And Elise, by his own. He went to strike me down, but Elise intercepted and took the hit. For the peace she would never live to see."

"Corrin... I never knew. I'm so sorry. This visit must trigger your trauma. We all make mistakes, and I understand the pressure you were under." Corrina assured. Smiling kindly. She was always too kind.

"I want to say sorry. To the family I didn't save. I know they're not the same. But I need to. I can't look at them if I don't."

Corrina put a hand on his shoulder,

"Then let's go, together."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Peachy, I still don't understand how you organised a secret santa in less than a week. How?"

The mushroom princess pouted

"The kids were just so excited... it made me excited too. Besides, anything is possible if you put your mind to it."

"It's a miracle, I'll give you that."

"Are you excited about tomorrow?"

Her head was resting on his shoulder.

"Very." He affirmed. A warm smile on his lips.

"Hey, you saps. I need help putting up this damn tinsel!" Samus yelled from the doorway, sending the couple into a small panic.

"You scared me Sammy!" Peach yelled, pouting at the bounty hunter.

Peach pouts often, Roy had taken notice of.

"I wasn't meant to scare, my bad. But seriously, some help would be appreciated."

"Sure thing, Samus"

Samus looked at Roy almost skeptical.

 _Someone sure has Christmas spirit..._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lucina sat in front of the fireplace. She always felt drawn to fire, it warmed her, more than just on the outside. It had a nostalgic effect, nostalgia never failed to make her happy.

"Mind if I join you?"

She turned around to put a face to the familiar voice. Robin.

"Of course, please do."

She patted the empty spot next to her.

He obliged and made his way over.

"Christmas Is tomorrow, Luce, have any idea on what to do?"

She shifted her body so she faced him.

"I don't care, as long as I'm with you, as long as I get to spend the day at your side."

Robin smiled lovingly

"When you say things like that, you give me feelings. Whilst simultaneously reminding me of your father... an odd combination."

The princess chuckled.

"Chip off the old block as they say."

"And I'm glad for that, the both of you are great people, the greatest I've met. And it's an honour to have had the pleasure of meeting you, and kind of becoming part of your family."

Lucina took his hand in her own

"I'm glad that you did."

"Me too."

After a minute or two of silence, Robin smirked.

"Let's have a kickass Christmas tomorrow."

"Oh you bet we will."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ike hadn't really spent a lot of time with Samus since they began their relationship. They were both busy, but the little time they had, they made the most of. Last he saw her, was a few hours back, hanging tinsel with Peach and Roy.

This would be the first Christmas without his family, and the first with a girlfriend.

It was still surreal to him oftentimes. When she'd kiss him, he had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. It happened fast and no one really expected it. One minute they weren't on talking terms and the next, they were sharing kisses.

They knew things about each other no one else did. And they get each other. It took a while, but things fell in place, and it's hard to believe that they ever were out of place.

He had to see her today. He needed to.

He had an idea of where she would be, and it wouldn't surprise him if she was waiting for him already.

He jogged down the flight of stairs and turned into the hallway. The kitchen was through the next exit, he thought he may as well get something to eat on the way.

She was waiting, just as he predicted. He usually found her on the balcony of the second story, it was their spot, after the night they made the truce, it felt like their special place. They found themselves drawn to it like magnets.

"Hey Sam."

"Ike."

He walked over to where she was standing, watching over the city below.

"Long time no see, love."

She had a flustered smile painted on her lips.

"Yeah, too long..."

She seemed almost saddened.

"You alright?" Ike asked, concern showed on his face and in the way he spoke.

"I missed you. And I feel bad for not being around..."

"Don't feel bad, you were busy." He reassured.

She gave him one of those smiles that she usually tried to suppress, but would creep onto her lips every so often. It was one with love, and he felt honoured whenever he managed to get one from her.

She pulled him in and kissed him, holding him by the shirt. She either had way too much eggnog, or she really missed him. Ike hoped it was the latter.

She pulled away, only to pull him back into a tight embrace. He loved it when she was like this, unfiltered and passionate, not hiding how she felt, just letting herself be. He always loved her, when they were like this, there was no denying that they loved one another.

"I meant it when I said that I missed you." She said, voice muffled from his shirt.

"I know. And I mean it when I say that I missed you also."

She looked up at him.

"From this day onwards, no excuses. I'm going to be with you, in times of better, and times of worse."

"I look forward to it."

They smiled lovestruck at the other. They were rookies with the whole relationship thing. But they sure as hell couldn't ever fake they love they had.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Christmas songs sounded throughout the whole of the mansion, people laughed and the smell of roast turkey in the oven was heavenly. Green, red and gold covered every corner and the giant tree filled the middle of the events hall.

Buffets were full, and eggnog was unwisely in reach of anyone. The sounds, scents and sights were a wonderful experience for anyone. The spirit of Christmas flowed through the mansion, touching the hearts of all but a small few.

"No! Kirby!" Fox grimaced

The resident of dreamland ate an entire section of the buffet.

Fox could only face-palm.

" _Every_ fucking time. _Every_ fucking year."

Falco let out an uncharacteristically good natured laugh.

"Let the little bugger have its fun."

"Whatcha think we're going to get!?" Nana said giddily.

"Maybe a new hammer!" Popo exclaimed.

"Some awesome bombs!" Toon Link added.

"A wicked sick baseball bat!" Ness chimed in.

"Something thoughtful from the big smashers." Lucas finished, putting the conversation to a stand still.

"Yeah..." Nana said "or, that."

"Who did you get for secret santa?" Cloud said to Ryu, who was scoffing down food from the buffet.

"Bayonetta."

"Lucky..." cloud sighed. "I ended up with Wario..."

"That's tough man... that's tough."

"Ooh! Ooh! Corrin! Dude Corrin!" Elise squealed, jumping in her spot.

"Yes, Elise."

"What is THAT?!"

Corrin chuckled,

"That's a Christmas tree."

"It's amazing!" The princess marvelled.

Corrin smiled at the girl

"I'm sure that's the billionth thing you've said that about today."

"It's all just so new and wonderful! I'm going to take Christmas back to Nohr, and I can count on Sakura to take it to Hoshido, and Corrina and Azura to Valla."

"I think all three nations will appreciate the sentiment."

"Yes." She beamed, "definitely."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I think it's safe to say we've been here long enough, time to head off to the lake. It'd be frozen over at this time of year, especially at the temperatures we've been getting." Link said.

"So we should bring our skates?" Samus queried.

"Not to be rude, but he kind of just made that point by mentioning the lake was frozen. Skating was always our plan after all..." Roy replied

"Not to be rude, but you should shut your mouth, it was a legitimate question!"

Peach cut in before it escalated.

"Guys, guys, it's Christmas! Be happy!"

"Sorry, Samus, it wasn't meant to come off like that."

She smirked,

"You just needed your smart-ass remark for the day and I need my quarrel. Besides, we better go now, no use wasting any more time."

"Well, we still need to find Marth and Rosalina before we leave." Ike reminded.

"They're probably already waiting, they're the more organised of us." Zelda chimed in.

And just like Zelda had predicted they were already waiting.

"Took you all a while." Rosalina said, tapping her foot on the ground.

"Minor... setback" Link replied, putting on his coat.

Marth ushered them to follow him.

"Let's get going then."

They took the route they took earlier in the year, it was easier to navigate due to the bare branches, but they had to trek through deep snow.

"If this lake isn't frozen..." Peach threatened with a scowl, Roy's lips twisted up into a sly smirk

"What will you do? Whack us with your umbrella?" He said sarcastically.

"Shut up... I'll just be annoyed."

Roy laughed to himself, the others just rolled their eyes as usual, each thinking over the amount of times they could have avoided fights if Roy had just kept his lips sealed.

"If I'm correct, we should be only seven minutes off." Samus said.

Link sighed, relieved.

"I almost thought we were walking in circles."

"My feet hurt..." Rosalina groaned

"I'm parched." Marth added.

"My nose is blocked" Roy complained

"I feel light-headed." Zelda said, rubbing her temples (most likely for dramatic effect)

"For the love of the gods will you guys stop complaining, five minutes now! Only five!" Ike exasperated.

The four complainers just chortled. For the eight of them, Christmas spirit just seemed to be extra teasing.

The lake was visible now, and it looked frozen enough.

"First one there gets the biggest slice of cake!" Link called, and most of them ran for it."

"There they go, Marth!" Zelda giggled.

Marth smiled at the group, stumbling and pushing each other over for a slice that probably wasn't much bigger than the size smaller.

"Are they idiots? Or do we just not know how to have fun?" Marth asked his tone playful but admiring.

Zelda pondered a moment.

"I think it might be somewhat in between."

"There you two are! Took you long enough, didn't want to race?" Peach snickered.

Marth smirked

"Well, don't keep us under suspense any longer, who won?"

"Samus. She jumped _over_ us. A little eager to win..."

The bounty hunter just shrugged, "It was a tempting prize. Peppermint marble cheesecake is my favourite, after all."

She held the wrapped slice in her hands as protectively as possible without squishing it.

"Enough about cake, time to skate!"

The princess of Hyrule smiled at her friends and ushered them over the the frozen lake, which looked to be more than safe enough to skate on.

Ike looked stiff and anxious.

Samus expressed her concern.

"You ok, Ike?"

"Hm, oh. It's just, I can't, well... have never skated."

The bounty hunter just smirked. "You'll be fine, you'll have me, after all." She tilted her chin up. You're blessed to be getting lessons from me."

He smiled and shook his head.

"Blessed and honoured."

They chuckled for a few seconds before being interrupted by a chorus of chortling from their friends. They look to the ice lake to see Roy, who'd landed on his backside and was struggling to get back up.

"I'll. help. you... love." Peach said In between giggles.

"What did I tell you all, I'm a professional." Roy joked.

Zelda cocked her eyebrow

"We can see that. For sure."

Samus helped Ike over to the ice, he was (stupidly enough) more than willing to give it a go.

"Take my hand and do as I do, let your feet glide. If you need to balance, just use me. I can hold up. Hopefully."

He followed her, slipping, stumbling and staggering like a newborn fawn.

Samus chuckled at her boyfriend.

"Steady now, keep holding on, you're getting the hang of it."

"Yes love, I'm trying. Emphasis on trying."

Zelda and Link on the other hand, skated like they were one with the Ice and winds, gliding and turning faultlessly.

"Where did you learn to skate, you're better than I thought." Zelda marvelled.

"Ordon spring in the winter. Ilia and I skated every day, there wasn't much else to do."

"I think we make a lovely duo." Zelda beamed.

"Care to dance."

Zelda giggled and took his hands. "Of course. How could I decline someone so handsome as yourself."

They danced around in circles with astonishing footwork that left the rest of their mouths agape.

"They can waltz. on fucking. ice, I can't waltz off of the ice. I am ashamed." Ike sighed.

Samus leaned in closer.

"Far too true for me to be comfortable admitting."

Peach and Roy were average skaters, just going a comfortable pace with their hands intertwined, laughing at their reflections that distorted in the ice.

Marth and Rosalina were awkwardly skating around, better than Ike, but lacking the confidence of the youngest two.

"I feel so unsophisticated right now." Marth said, shameful.

Rosalina shared similar sentiments

"I must look utterly ridiculous."

Samus skated past

"Stop being to conscious, so long as you're having fun."

"You look better than me, and I'm having plenty of fun." Ike chimed in

Rosalina and Marth retreated to terrain that had grip, and a picnic basket filled with stolen Christmas treats from Smash House.

"This seemed cheesy as fuck at first." Ike admitted. "But it's actually a lot of fun."

Samus gave him a peck on the cheek. "Mhm." She nodded.

Zelda and Link glided past.

Samus scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Show-offs."

Ike laughed.

"Let's try it, you and me."

Samus gave him a skeptical, but nonetheless amused look

"Ok?" She cocked her head "Is this a bad idea?"

"Guess we'll see soon enough."

...it went...not too poorly, however, was not aesthetically appealing to the least.

They had headed back to Smash house to change into warmer clothes and camped out by a tree with roots that tangled through the ground.

"You know." Zelda smiled contentedly. "This year, well, I'm grateful for it. It's been truly amazing."

Peach's eyes watered. "Aww Zellie, I feel the same. Knowing you all, and the experiences you brought this year, has made me so happy." She recalled. "And... of course many other things."

"This is probably the only time you'll see me sappy. Ever. But, Me too. I'm pleased with this year. It was a real eye-opener, and I made some lifelong friends out of it." Samus chimed in. "And don't think I'm going to let any of you go, I'll visit you until I'm dead!" She said, pouting.

"Cheers to the year. It's been a crazy, intense, fun and wonderful one." Roy announced, offering a toast with his mug of cocoa.

"To the year." They chorused, clinking mugs and taking a sip.

Ike put an arm around Samus and she gave him a peck on the cheek.

Roy took Peach's hand and gazed at her lovingly, she squeezed it and smiled.

Link held Zelda in an embrace and she held him tighter.

Rosalina kissed Marth who was laying in her lap.

If they had all learnt one thing; it was that love makes you stronger.

 _They learnt a lot from the year:_

Samus learnt that you don't choose who you fall in love with.

Ike learnt that giving a second chance can make the world of a difference

Link learnt that time heals all wounds and replaces them with love.

Zelda learnt that love makes you stupid, and even having the triforce of wisdom won't help you.

Peach learnt that people aren't always as they seem.

Roy learnt that the strongest people are the ones who aren't afraid of their feelings.

Marth learnt that things will fall into place if they're meant to be.

And Rosalina learnt that love isn't a game and getting a second chance at it, is a gift.

Love makes even the most wise, strong, intelligent and vigilant people see things through deceiving eyes. If you give it a chance, In due time– the truth will reveal itself.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **I'm finished! Writing this has been a Great experience, and I'll continue on with some smaller stories for now. For now**

 **-TwilightSpaceWarrior**


End file.
